Ties That Bind
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: A collection of one shots following the story One Decision that will be covering about 5 years time. Newest shot: Sayomi - On her quest for a unique summons of her own, she finds something unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first one shot in this series, that follows the time line of One Decision. If you haven't read that story, then this one will make absolutely no sense to you. These one shots will cover several years, leading up to the final story. *bows* Enjoy.  
**

**Warnings: Language, mental/physical torture, mpreg-ish (you'll see what I mean)**

**Summary: Orochimaru finally gets what he wants, plus some.**

**

* * *

**

Orochimaru directed his chakra up and out of the ground, finding the way empty. He and Kabuto rose, searching immediately with eyes first, before coming up completely with their prize.

"There."

He looked the way Kabuto gestured, and saw a clear space just big enough for the three of them. He nodded and they entered. Kabuto kneeled next to the unconscious Madara, and he went about putting up the seals to keep their chakra from being sensed. This was too important to take any chances. As soon as the last one was painted, he bit his thumb and made several hand seals, pressing it to the main one on the dirt. His purple chakra spread to each seal, connecting to the one he had painstakingly made at the annex of the roots. As soon as it did, the color disappeared, leaving an invisible barrier. They could see out, but nothing could see or sense them.

When he turned, his assistant had already put the chakra suppressing cuffs on Madara's ankles and wrists, the strongest that Orochimaru had ever made.

"Heal him Kabuto," he hissed, kneeling on the other side of the prone man.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto returned, and it began.

**o-N-o-N-o-N-o-N-o**

Madara awoke slowly, and for a moment he wondered if he hadn't gotten drunk and passed out. He never came awake this slowly. Then he remembered the last time he had been drunk, and immediately snapped fully awake. That had been several decades ago, before he became committed on the path he was now.

The first thing he realized was that he was chained to a floor, and the second was that he had no access to his chakra. The barest hint of panic came and went as he breathed, systematically testing the cuffs for any weakness. At the same time, he racked his memory for the reason for his current confinement. The last thing he remembered was hitting the stone cliff after Naruto had thrown him with a tail…a development that he hadn't expected. Seeing the blond turn into a smaller – though just as dangerous – Kyuubi had thrown him, he could remember that much. Though he was positive that if it had been Naruto that had captured him, he would be dead and not confined.

A shiver raced down his spine, and he knew that wherever he was, the sun had just gone down. As if on cue, two sets of footsteps started coming towards him, and with his trained ear, he could tell that both of them were trained shinobi. They wanted him to hear their steps.

When the door opened, admitting two shadows, he smirked.

"Whoever you are, I hope you know who you're dealing with."

"Never fear." His blood ran cold at the familiar voice. "I know _exactly_ who I am dealing with, Uchiha Madara."

He made no noise or movement as a small chakra fire momentarily blinded him, and when he refocused, it brought him the faces of Orochimaru and Kabuto. He couldn't even be mad at himself for the curl of fear in his heart. Orochimaru was a man that no one wanted to mess with – which was exactly why he hadn't been killed when he left Akatsuki. Hell, Orochimaru was a man not even _he_ wanted to fuck with.

"How did you capture me?" he asked coldly, stiffening his back and glaring with his one good eye at the snake nin. The other could see blurry shapes still, but he had been hoping to replace it with a Rinnegan eye when Pein finally died. All seven of him.

"You know me Madara. I'm an opportunist." Orochimaru's grin gleamed sharply in the darkness, and he knew what it meant. It was a promise. "You would have died by Sasuke-kun's hand, but I couldn't have that. You have the only Sharingan left open to me."

"So you knew of Itachi?"

Orochimaru sneered. "Hai. I have been keeping very close tabs on those three boys, and what they've been doing." He hummed. "I'm sure Pein knows as well. After all, he had Zetsu following them all the time."

Madara spit curses in his mind. Damn Pein. Zetsu was supposed to be his and his alone. He could only imagine what Pein had offered the plant man in exchange for his loyalty.

"I had been wondering what Zetsu was running off all the time for," he said with a shrug, keeping his voice nonchalant. He had to force his body not to tense when Orochimaru stepped closer, keeping a smirk on his face. "I don't feel so bad now for not being able to defeat them if you couldn't manage to keep hold of them. Both Naruto and Sasuke were living with you for a year, and yet they still escaped you." He shook his head sadly. "Poor Orochimaru, he-"

His body froze with mind numbing pain as Orochimaru struck, his head lashing out and sinking the sharp teeth into his exposed neck. It was only by sheer force of will that he stopped himself from screaming as pain worse than anything he had experienced before ripped through him. He couldn't stop his muscles from spasming and shaking, anymore then he could stop the burning of foreign chakra flowing through his coils.

He didn't realize he had closed his eyes until a punch to his face snapped them open. He tongued the new cut on his lip, glaring upwards at a smirking Orochimaru. He shuddered in revulsion when the paper dry hands caressed his face, his body immediately trying to jerk away from the touch. His head was grabbed and stars burst across his vision as it was slammed into the wall. He gasped, and didn't have the bearings to move away from the next caress.

"You are surprisingly attractive for a man as old as yourself," Orochimaru purred, and he sneered.

"I have a really good facial regiment. A nice scrub, some good lotion, the-"

Once again he was cut off with a punch, and curses flew from his mouth as the horrible truth of his situation really began to sink in.

"Don't take that tone with me Uchiha. If I didn't have a need for your eyes, I would have let you die on the cliff face." He got a good look on Orochimaru's face, and he could admit to himself that the smiling, pleasant face creped him out. Not that he would ever admit to anything of the sort out loud.

"You should have let me die. You'll never be able to take my mind over and get my eyes." His words were strong, a cocky sneer plastered on his face…and it all covered the small kernel of truth he was refusing to acknowledge.

"Hmm. We'll see. Kabuto."

Over the next few days, weeks…months, he found that there was no shame in screaming. It had actually become a way to help keep his mind from breaking under the physical and psychological assaults. Each day he could feel a little bit more of himself slipping into the darkness where everything around him was shattered. Days would go by without food or water, and then there would only be enough to keep him alive. Days where a feast would be brought into his room and he would be released, only to gorge himself silly and then regret it for a few days. Days where the physical torture never seemed to stop, and right on the heels of it came the gentle touches from Orochimaru that had him nearly purring like a fucking kitten.

The snake was never the one to cause any of the pain. That was always given to Kabuto, and the medic took a sadistic pleasure in it. Hell if he didn't know any better, he was sure that Kabuto probably got rock hard from it, and then went to Orochimaru begging to be fucked.

He snorted and leaned his head against the wall, trying so hard not to focus on what was happening to him, but unable to do anything but. He had been bitter before, but this was a different type. He knew _exactly_ what Orochimaru was doing, and the worst part being that it was turning out to be a lost cause. His mind hadn't been broken yet, but he could see cracks spreading.

Sighing deeply, he smiled sardonically into the darkness of his cell. There was really no point in fighting anymore, and he knew that. It had been months, close to six if he was right, and no one had found them. He knew that there was no one who was looking for him; he wouldn't be missed. Not from Akatsuki, or even the world as a whole. Here he would sit in this fucking cave, and fucking rot, and dance to Orochimaru's fucking tune.

He growled and rubbed his face with his hands, feeling the few days growth of beard, and knowing the damn snake would be in here soon with a full blown facial. His chakra would still be sealed away, but he would be unchained. He had already learned the hard way that attacking them physically wasn't a good idea – though that wouldn't stop him. A large tub would be brought in with steaming water, and he would be cleaned – by hand – by Orochimaru himself. He knew the game that was being played, and yet he couldn't stop the small thread of _caring_ that was present anytime Orochimaru was in the room. Each touch, each act of kindness was designed to bring him down, to offer himself to the snake – not that the damn Curse Mark wasn't doing enough of that.

It was working. He hated that fact, yet even though he knew the game that was being played, he couldn't stop his mind and emotions from falling right into place.

His hand meandered to the Mark, and he growled again, forcefully bringing his hand down to his lap. Sighing deeply again, he drew his knees to his chest, wincing at the feel of the slowly healing muscle damage in his body. The lashes and cuts on his back he didn't really feel anymore, but he knew that they were there.

He shut down everything when the click of sandals in the hallway alerted him to Kabuto's presence, and he sneered when the medic opened the door. It only deepened when a second person entered – someone that he hadn't felt, or heard.

"Pein." He spit the word, glaring at the pierced man.

"Madara. I never thought I would see you brought so low."

He laughed – a harsh, bitter sound. "It happens to the best of us."

Pein's expression never wavered. "Indeed." Then he turned to Kabuto. "I have seen what I needed to. Let your master know that he has his alliance."

Black rage and hate filled him, and for some unknown reason even to himself, he began to laugh. Everything had turned ridiculously funny for some reason.

Both figures stopped at the door.

"What is so funny, Madara?" Pein asked, the barest hint of curiosity coloring his voice.

"You…Orochimaru won't stop at Konoha! He will destroy the very peace you have been searching for!"

"Ah…perhaps. However, that is none of your concern anymore, is it?"

Then the door shut, and he was left once again in darkness, seething with rage.

**o-N-o-N-o-N-o-N-o**

Madara glanced up as light flooded his cell, involuntarily tensing against the thick, chakra suppressing chains that wrapped around him. A familiar silhouette entered, and he sighed in mock boredom. He would never let Orochimaru know that his heart tripped over itself in an effort to flee his body and the torture he had been enduring. Orochimaru would never know how close he had come to breaking his mind. Not until it actually broke.

"Maa maa Orochimaru," he sneered, looking lazily up into the amused, piercing golden eyes. "I would have thought you'd grow bored with me after a few months. I must be an interesting plaything for you to keep coming back for a year."

"Now Madara, don't use that tone with me." The bound man's eyes closed completely on their own will when paper soft fingers rested gently against his cheek, thick hated filling him when he leaned into the caress. "You won't receive your present."

He stiffened and drew away from the caress, glaring up suspiciously at the golden eyed man. "Present?"

Orochimaru smiled at him – the gesture full of sharp teeth. "Hai. Kabuto!" The shout echoed through the cave, making him flinch, but the ringing in his ears was forgotten when Kabuto entered, a figure following almost robotically behind him.

His eyes narrowed in surprise and speculation. "Haruno Sakura."

Orochimaru gave him a pleased grin and drew the girl deeper into the cave, running his white fingers through her vibrant pink hair. Now he could see the utterly blank stare and the rigid stance. She was being controlled.

"Hai. She was very careless on her last mission, and I was able to apprehend her quite easily. Kabuto."

The medic had a sneer on his face until he looked into the yellow eyes, and then he became as robotic and blank as Sakura. "Give Madara back his youth."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Madara opened his mouth to argue, to say _something_, but a band of pure purple chakra wound around his head, making a very effective gag.

"Tsk tsk Madara. You don't argue when someone plans to make you young again."

_But what's the catch?_ He wanted to yell, but then Kabuto was kneeling by him, and liquid fire was entering his veins. He screamed soundlessly into the gag, and time lost all meaning. There was no thought in his mind – he couldn't even _form_ a coherent thought. It was worse than anything he had ever felt before, even the torture that he had gone through at Kabuto's hand. He swore that he could even feel his fucking _hair_ twitching in pain.

After who knows how long it finally began to recede, and then he realized that he no longer had a gag around his mouth. He had been screaming out loud, and when he realized that, he stopped. Forced it to stop. Panting, he relearned how to breathe around the twitching and spasming of his muscles, hearing the chains rattle as though from a distance.

Finally, finally it slowed, then stopped. Clenching his teeth he glared at Kabuto, but then his world stopped. He could _see_. He was looking through both his eyes, and there wasn't a film any longer on his left. Focusing on Kabuto, he felt his eyes widen in disbelief.

Kabuto was dead. No, not only dead. He was wizened like a mummy, his skin dry and stretched over the bones as though he had been dead for _years._

"What did you do?" he whispered hoarsely. He knew that it had something to do with "making him young again" or whatever it was that Orochimaru had said. But he didn't understand _how_.

"Oh that was simple. I made him give you his life force. To make a long explanation short, you are currently his age. Or, what his age was."

Stunned, he turned his eyes to Orochimaru, and then narrowed them. "So why didn't you use it on yourself?"

The snake man smiled evilly, and ran a hand through the short, pink hair of Sakura. "I plan to. Excuse me Madara, I have a new medic I need to break in. Come, Sakura."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," she said emotionlessly, but he saw the shiver in her body as she turned and followed the Sannin.

He couldn't repress the smirk…or the curl of jealousy.

**o-N-o-N-o-N-o-N-o**

Making sure that Orochimaru was absorbed in brushing his hair – his now all black hair – Madara stared down into the water he was sitting in. Even after all these months – had it really been two years? – he still wasn't used to seeing a face he hadn't in over 50 years. His eyesight was bright and clear, his skin only holding the faintest of wrinkles, and his hair was a solid color once again. Maybe with a grey strand or two.

Sighing in pleasure he sank back, and Orochimaru laughed quietly behind him. A surprisingly warm hand caressed his cheek and he turned into it, giving the palm a soft kiss. He knew it was all a lie, this affection between them, but Orochimaru had broken him where no other person had been able to. That combination of pain and pleasure, terror and happiness, panic and calm, had shattered his spirit more effectively than any other torture.

He smirked though. It had taken two years to get him to this point, and it had really happened when he learned what Orochimaru was planning on doing. Konoha would be destroyed first with Pein's and Akatsuki help, and then any Village that tried to stand against them. Suna, Kiri…they would need to be destroyed, if only as a warning.

He was no longer in a cave, but in a rather lavish prison cell where he had freedom of movement. His chakra was still suppressed, but he had gotten over that long ago. Orochimaru had given him some of his pride back, at a time when he believed that he would never have anymore.

However…there was something that he wanted from the snake before he gave his life. How to approach it though…

"Will you take my face or keep yours?" he asked sleepily, but he knew there was an edge in his voice that Orochimaru would detect. The hands on his hair hesitated a brief moment, but quickly resumed.

"It can be either, or, or both," he responded easily and Madara nodded.

"You can combine two males DNA and make a child, correct?"

The hand stopped completely at his blunt question, but he was tired of beating around the bush with this. Ever since he had gotten his youth back, that question had been on his mind. He would have asked for Sakura, but she was too weak willed to carry a child of the Uchiha name and clan. He had been infertile because of his age, but now…

"I can."

Smirking, Madara turned in the large copper tub and cupped the white face between his dripping hands, wanting to laugh at the powerful feeling of his body. First thing he had done when getting this cell was to make sure to get his body back up to the pinnacle of his physical abilities.

"Then I think you should do so, Orochimaru. The moment I hold that child, see that it can be done, I will give you my body."

Orochimaru stared into his eyes, but for once in his life, he refused to hide anything. He wanted his lineage to live on, and judging by the relationships that Sasuke and Itachi had, neither one of them would be continuing the Uchiha legacy. And what better person to have a child with? He had always known how strong Orochimaru was, the stubborn, opportunist snake. He hated the man with a passion that was only rivaled by the love he felt for him. And he knew Orochimaru felt the same.

The only escape he had now was to give his body to Orochimaru. He was fine with that…as long as he got a child out of the deal.

"I have a better proposition." Orochimaru then hesitated, and Madara found his thumb absently rubbing along the slender jaw, almost in reassurance. How he wanted to curl his hands around that pretty neck though…

"I was born a simultaneous hermaphrodite."

Suddenly, a lot of things made sense to Madara. "So that's why you can take over the body of a female just as easily as a male…"

The golden eyes were wary, but it was shadowed by pride and arrogance. "Hai."

"Well then…" With a smirk he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the paper soft skin right by one of his thumbs. "Then what are we waiting for?"

He had never been interested in men, but for the chance to see his Clan become one of true power by Orochimaru's side…he would do this.

**o-N-o-N-o-N-o-N-o**

He smiled slowly as the bundle was presented to him by a still pale, but glowing Orochimaru. The past 9 months had been one of surprising wonder for him. Being able to hear the heartbeat that was steadily growing within Orochimaru, and then seeing the tiny bundle with a jutsu courtesy of Sakura gave him a sense of accomplishment that nothing else in his life had given him.

He smoothed a hand down the surprisingly thick head of black hair, and when it bounced back into its spikes, he knew the poor kid would have his hair. He ran a finger over the plump cheek, smiling slightly.

"Open your eyes dear one. Prove that you're an Uchiha."

As though roused by his father's voice, the child slowly batted his lashes, revealing the proof that he would need. When he finally saw them fully, his eyes narrowed in surprise and wonder. They were the classic black that all Uchiha were born with, but Orochimaru's blood was clear. The color around his pupil was a pure gold, and he smirked as the man himself walked up behind them, a chin being placed on his shoulder.

"You should be proud, Madara. I never planned on having children, or if I did, they would have been adopted. Your precious lineage is secured."

"Hai. As is yours, Orochimaru."

A slender finger reached around, and traced the brow of the infant. "Hai, it is."

Slowly, very slowly, the black changed to the crimson of the Sharingan, and his breath stopped. This was what he had been waiting for. The sign that his child would indeed be a user. For a total of five hours after birth, a child who could use the Sharingan would manifest it to the fullest extent that they could use it. Not many people knew that…in fact, the ones that did were dead along with the rest of his Clan.

What surprised him as tomoe's whirled into existence in both eyes, was that the gold didn't leave. Until the ring that contained the tomoe it was the same luminous gold of Orochimaru's eyes, but everything past was bloody crimson.

"Well that's unexpected," Orochimaru muttered from his shoulder, and he nodded mutely. Rarely had any Uchiha been born from someone with as much potent chakra that Orochimaru carried. Maybe that was why…but it didn't seem to impede the Sharingan.

"Uchiha Takehiko," he whispered, and he could feel the amusement coming from Orochimaru.

"Warrior Prince? It will suit him, I'm sure."

Madara hummed, and then sighed. He supposed it was his turn to keep up his end of the bargain. But… "One night Orochimaru. One night, and tomorrow you can have this body and eyes."

The hand moved from Takehiko's brow to his cheek, and he leaned into it as he always did.

"Agreed."

He watched as Orochimaru left, Sakura in tow, and sat shakily down on the bed once the several locks clicked into place. Takehiko hiccupped and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. He sat there as afternoon light changed to darkness, staring at the bundle in his arms.

He shouldn't have been surprised that Orochimaru still planned on taking his body, but a small part of him was. He had thought that maybe Orochimaru would see the benefit in keeping him alive and in his own body, as an ally. Sighing deeply he stroked the crown of hair, smiling slightly when his son cooed in his sleep.

Though he had given Orochimaru a Sharingan user besides himself. He had the knowledge that Orochimaru wouldn't be taking their sons body, since he would have Madara's eyes. It was a small comfort, but one that he would allow himself. He also didn't think that the snake would take someone's body of his own blood, but he wouldn't doubt it.

Those unique Sharingan eyes opened, and he smiled slightly. He caressed the side of the chubby face, and Takehiko cooed in happiness. "That's it my son. Remember my face."

As though understanding, the tomoe swirled, and his breath caught. They only moved for a moment, but he swore that his son was doing exactly what he had just asked him. They settled, and Madara couldn't help but lean down and rub his nose along the soft belly, earning a somewhat wet giggle and two handfuls of hair being tugged.

He was rather surprised that the child wasn't wailing for food, but he seemed content. As he smiled and played with his son, he wondered.

What kind of man would he grow up to be? He already knew that he would be strong – with his and Orochimaru's genes, Takehiko was guaranteed to have high chakra, and good control. Would he continue the legacy? He could only wish that his son killed Orochimaru, but he knew that would probably not happen. With Orochimaru being the only one raising him, Takehiko's loyalty would have no need to be tested.

Unless Orochimaru decided to play with their son as he did all his other toys and pawns.

Sighing, he stood and walked over to the barred window that let him see out into the barren landscape that proclaimed they were in Iwa. He hoped his son had a normal childhood, but that was a false hope. He knew that it wouldn't happen.

His eyes were blind to the sun rising as he stood and slowly rocked back and forth, Takehiko having fallen back asleep a long time ago. His thoughts ran in circles, and he was actually surprised when the door opened, feeling a strange sort of calm fall over him as Orochimaru and Sakura entered.

He stared into the golden eyes for a long moment, searching for something but not knowing what. All he received in return was calm, and finally he sighed. He walked over and handed his son to Sakura, knowing that despite of her mind control, she would never let anything happen to a child. He had heard enough arguments between the two of them to know at least that.

She bowed and left, and Orochimaru held out his hand. Madara took it slowly, and said nothing as he was led deeper into the keep. No words were spoken as a door was opened, and he walked in with his head held high. The entire room was one large seal, all of them connecting in a circle right in the middle. Without even being asked he knelt down in the circle, and with a slight flourish, Orochimaru knelt before him.

He smiled bitterly. "I hope I at least kept you entertained."

Orochimaru chuckled and cupped his face. "That you did Madara. It took almost two years longer than I thought to achieve this, and if you hadn't agreed to this, I believe I never would have gotten into your mind."

He smirked and pressed another kiss to the soft skin of the white wrist. "Hai, you wouldn't have."

Now Orochimaru smirked, leaning forward to press their lips together. "I've been waiting for this moment," he whispered against his lips.

Madara frowned, but then the seal in the room activated, as did the Curse Mark. He tensed, wanting to scream, but for this one time, he refused. He kept his back stiff and head up as pain ripped through him and into his mind, and he knew what he had to do. With a shaky breath, he looked into the golden eyes just as he opened his mind.

What he saw made fury rip through him, as overwhelming as the pain. They were glittering with malicious intent, sadistic amusement shining in them, and he knew the truth.

Orochimaru had been waiting for this, but not just because now he would have the Eternal Sharingan. He had been waiting for his mind to open, just so he could be tortured.

"You bastard!" he hissed, but he could do nothing at his point. Orochimaru was deep in his mind now, absorbing any and all techniques that he had learned over his long lifetime, and he struggled to try and force him out. It was far too late, but it didn't stop him from trying.

"_Ah, Madara…so much knowledge."_ He whispered in his mind._ "So many beautiful jutsu's…and to think, I had you trained so well that you didn't think to look past what I did to my real reasons. I've been waiting for this…for the chance to get into your mind and rip it apart, to bring you down and destroy you utterly."_

Madara hissed as he felt his mind being ripped apart, pieces of himself disappearing that he would never get back. _"Our son?"_

"_Takehiko will become my newest project. There is a jutsu that I have been wanting to try out, that ages an individual…he'll be perfect."_

Now panic roared through him, but not for himself. Takehiko…his son. No. NO!

His chakra burst through by sheer force of will, and Orochimaru hissed, taking control of it just as quickly. Before he did though – and before his mind and body was completely taken over – he called out to every person that held any Uchiha blood. He felt it touch one, two, three, four people…and he shoved his plea to them, hoping that they would disregard that it was _him_ asking for this.

_My son – _picture of Takehiko's eyes, face – _save him! Don't let Orochimaru have him! SAVE HIM!_

Then the last conscious piece of him disappeared, and everything faded into blackness.

**o-N-o-N-o-N-o-N-o**

Orochimaru hissed as the chakra faded from the room, looking out with giddy delight. He blinked once, twice, and started roaring with insane laughter as he felt the Sharingan swirling in his eyes.

Oh it was beautiful! Glorious!

Madara's chakra melded with his as he settled more firmly into the now empty body, looking down at the weathered hands and clenching them slowly in and out of fists. He was very happy that he had done what he did, with both Kabuto and Madara. Loosing Kabuto had been a small sacrifice compared to having a magnificent man like Madara back at full health. There was no breaking down of the chakra coils anymore, and the muscles were strong.

Standing slowly, he started to giggle softly, and it developed into full blow laughter once again. Throwing his head back he roared with it, absolute euphoria filling him.

A knock on the door stopped the laughter as though a switch was thrown, and he turned.

"Enter."

Sakura pushed the door open, the child still in her arms. "Orochimaru-sama, the preparations are ready."

He took vicious delight in seeing the disgust in her eyes. He had lightened the mind control jutsu enough so she couldn't break free, but she knew what she was doing. Just like now. He had told her to prepare the room so he could begin the aging process for Takehiko.

"Very well."

He swept out of the room, taking the child with him.

He had absolutely no clue, that in three different parts of the world – and one very close to him – three people with deadly, crimson eyes were planning on honoring the last, desperate plea of their patriarch.

Or that one, small, newborn child, had a face imprinted on his brain, and a voice ringing in his ears. A voice and face that would give him the strength and courage to endure the years following.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't lie. I'm happy with the content of this story, but not really. However, it was either post this now, or end up making this into an entire series on its own. After this one is the one with Sayomi, the girl who can create thunderstorms, and it picks up about two years after the end of this one. From there on, there will be no more serious time skips, except maybe months or weeks. *bows* Thank you for reading, and the reviews. **

**

* * *

**

Itachi's first order of business upon becoming Rokudaime Mizukage was essentially closing down the borders of Kiri. He needed to make sure he had the loyalty of the shinobi first and foremost, and he did everything he could to ensure it. Slowly but surely, under his firm no-nonsense rule, they adjusted to the fact that they had a Konoha missing-nin as their ruler. Granted it took nearly six months for it to happen, and then came the residents of Water Country.

Unlike Fire, or Wind, they didn't have a "ruling" government. They had no daimyo to report to, and Kirigakure was the central government. After gaining the shinobi loyalty, Itachi made sure to begin traveling through his new country, before he even opened talks with other countries. In short order, the civilians realized that he was indeed a good leader…and bloodthirsty enough to hold it.

Assassins came and died, and a year passed quickly. The boys retreated to their island, which Itachi had made sure to be his first order of business. It was its own country within Water, in a technical alliance with Kiri. If anyone wanted to enter, they had to go through Kiri first, and an interview process with a minimum of one of the boys, and either Itachi, Jiraiya, or Sasori. The island could only support around 200 people, and those that didn't live on the island, often ended up as Kiri citizens.

They were no longer needed for him to hold his position, but their constant presence didn't hinder it any either.

Since he had a Kekkei Genkai, the old animosity against those that contained one also dissipated. Kisame became the leader of the new Seven Swordsman and his right hand man, and Ao held his position as council and highest ranking officer under Itachi and Kisame.

And so, with his power secured around him, and his people fiercely loyal to him, he opened up talks with his fellow Villages.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Itachi bowed in the correct way to Hinata, the soon to be Rokudaime Hokage. She smiled gently and bowed back, so he stepped closer, taking both her hands in his. It was a sign of trust that she allowed him to, and except for the smallest twitch of her eye, according to all his senses, she remained calm.

"Hinata-sama. It is a pleasure to welcome you to Kirigakure." He raised her right hand to his lips, keeping eye contact with her at all times. As he brushed his lips over her soft skin, he wondered how she would react. According to Naruto, Hinata was a shy, stuttering woman, who lacked self-esteem. When only the faintest blush highlighted her cheeks, her gentle smile turning slightly wicked, did he know that everything he had heard was wrong. Or at least out of date. "Have you heard anything about Haruno-san?"

"Itachi-sama, it's a pleasure finally being able to meet you." Her smile fell into a frown, and she shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately no. We have tried…no one has been able to find her."

He nodded but kept her hand in his as he led her through the mist cloaked Village, acting the generous host and pointing out landmarks and places she might like to visit. Sakura had gone missing not two weeks before while out on a mission, and she hadn't been heard from since. Even Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara couldn't find a word about her – or a body that resembled hers. With all their connections, he had decided that she was dead, her body most having likely gone to scavengers. Sad to admit, but dealing with death was part of being a shinobi.

However, loosing Sakura had seemed to be the turning point in Naruto. After Orochimaru had taken Madara, Naruto had changed slightly, only noticeable to those who knew him well. A little darker, a little more callous…Naruto was convinced that Orochimaru had taken Sakura too, and along with that belief, came a different Naruto. He could still be happy, but it wasn't that frantic happiness any longer. He had matured, grown, and while he was still the easy going guy everyone knew, there was a new darkness to him that wasn't entirely unwelcome.

Pulling his thoughts back to the present, he completely ignored the ANBU escort that Hinata had, easily brushing off the killing intent he felt from one – he was sure that was Neji. He had already been amply warned about the ferocious protectiveness of her cousin.

Upon entering the rather large building that was home to his office, he gave a polite nod to Killer Bee who was there to see Naruto, and paused for a moment before continuing. He had forgotten that the Raikage was there, and he was infamous for his lust after the Byakugan. _Well, I guess this is a perfect opportunity to see if she is worthy of becoming the next Hokage or not._

Ushering her into the meeting room, he introduced her to everyone, keeping the Raikage for last. The Kazekage was there, to be part of these negotiations as well as to see her brother Gaara, and Kankuro was lurking at her right hand. Various other officials were there as well, most of them his, but some of them from Kumo and Iwa acting as proxies for these beginning talks. He was interested to feel that her hand was slightly clammy in his, since she had never tried to take her hand back from his.

He had just turned to the rather large black man, when Hinata spoke in a quiet, deadly voice from beside him. "Raikage-sama."

"Hinata-chan," the man returned with a sharks grin. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. You were what, f-"

"Four, Raikage-sama," she interrupted, her voice polite and cold. Itachi watched the interaction curiously, not missing how the dampness seemed to disappear from her hand. "However, those days are gone, and have been put behind us. I would regret having to inform my Hokage that these discussions fell apart if your desire to have a Byakugan outweighs your desire for a peace treaty."

It made A's grin fall right off his face.

Itachi hardly smirked as everyone else gaped at this svelte woman with the steel hard eyes and icy voice. In one neat sentence, she shot down any hope the man had of attaining a Byakugan, by stating if he were going to, Konoha would go to war. If Konoha did, then Suna and Kiri would be along for the ride.

"Brilliant…"

He blinked and would have blushed at the word being said aloud unlike mentally like it was supposed to be, but he was a master at controlling his emotions. Hinata had a glint in her eye that he wasn't sure he liked as they all took their seats, and the negotiations began.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Itachi sighed wearily later that night, staring up at the stars that were only revealed for a few hours in the earliest mornings. The steam from the hot springs he was languishing in rose around him, somehow calming him with the sulfur tinged smell. It gave everything an ethereal glow that soothed him, and he closed his eyes, sighing deeply. It was unlikely that anyone would bother him here, now, unless it was an emergency. With the boys in the Village, that was actually unlikely. Naruto and Sasuke could handle any emergencies whenever he needed alone time, and he had informed them that he needed it tonight.

As such, he was very surprised when the feel of eyes staring at him alerted him to someone else in the room with him. He had felt the chakra signature, but only in a vague way. Being here in Kiri, he wasn't actively looking for threats, so he didn't pay as much attention to his surroundings as he probably should be.

Opening a single eye, he wasn't surprised to see Hinata standing right there, blushing a bright red and with nothing on but a towel. He was happy that he had made an effort earlier to memorize the feel of her chakra.

"Hinata-sama. Can I help you with anything?" He tried to hold back the smirk as she looked him over, seemingly against her will, and flushed an even more brilliant red.

"N-no, Itachi-sama. Naruto and Sasuke told me that I could come here, but they must not have realized that you were here. I-I'll just go."

Itachi mentally swore. If that wasn't a blatant set up by the two boys, he didn't know what was. He made to stand. "No need, Hinata-san. Give me a moment and you can have privacy."

"Oh no Itachi-san," she returned with a brave smile, inching back. "I am sorry that I interrupted your time. I'll leave and come back some other time."

He cocked an eyebrow in amusement and sank back down, and her fading blush came back full force. "I will admit that I am rather comfortable. If you like, we are both adults, and I would be happy to share my spring with you."

She hesitated, and he watched as indecision played over her face, before being taken over by pure stubbornness. It didn't lessen her blush any though.

"Thank you Itachi-san. I would be honored to share the spring with you."

He watched her without shame as she let her towel drop, and stepped into the hot water. She was surprisingly curvy for a shinobi, but he could still see the definition of her muscles that spoke of long, hard training. Her skin was touched with scars here and there, but nothing like his own. However, that was simply the difference between their fighting styles.

Hinata tied her hair up into a messy bun, securing it there with a single senbon needle. Her eyes closed, and Itachi smiled slightly as she relaxed into the heat, the rest of her skin flushing a soft pink.

"If I may ask a personal question, Hinata-san…" He waited until one of her pale lavender eyes opened in lazy curiosity, and she nodded. "I am surprised at your willingness to share a spring with me. I imagined you were…"

"Demure? Innocent? Virginal?" She chuckled. He smirked faintly and nodded. "No worries Itachi-san. While I may still be modest to some degree, a lot of my other traits were very firmly beaten out of me by Anko-sensei and Tsunade-shisou. Besides," she added with a small, wicked grin. "What's the harm in sharing a spring with a handsome man?"

Yes, that definitely sounded like the Tsunade and Anko he remembered. He nodded and closed his eyes once again.

He agreed with her completely, but with slightly different words. What indeed was the harm in sharing his spring with a beautiful woman?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I will not accept that, Raikage-sama. No Konoha shinobi in their right mind would accept that as part of this deal."

His smile was sharp. "Regardless Hinata-sama, those are my terms for this deal to be set."

"Damn you," Temari hissed, her hand idly stroking her fan as her eyes glittered with malice. "Why do you want a fight?"

A chuckled, looking almost gleeful at the fight he just started. Not a physical one, at least not yet. "It's not a fight I want. Is it so much to ask for a peace treaty?"

Itachi wanted to bash his head against the wall as afternoon faded to night. Another day locked inside this room, with a slightly homicidal Kazekage, an arrogant Raikage, and an extremely stubborn soon-to-be Hokage, and he was nearly ready to unleash his temper on them.

At least the rest of the delegates had been smart and left right after they had come to agreements with the Kage's. He had no such luck as the hosting Kage, no matter how much he wished he could just leave.

The Raikage refused to sign the peace agreements with Konoha unless they gave him a Byakugan however, which he should have known wouldn't happen. He also wanted a ridiculous tax increase for any goods being shipped from Suna into Kumo. Surprisingly, he hadn't asked anything of Kiri.

He snorted quietly at a rapid and inventive insult from Temari, but it was lost to everyone but Kisame as the argument between the three began to boil over once again. Insults were starting to fly, and this was an area that Hinata's tutelage under Anko clearly began to show.

"Pardon me, Raikage-sama, but you need to get your head out of your ass."

His smile was sharp. "It's not my ass I want my head in."

Temari snorted. "Then you need to find some different ass."

And so it continued.

It had been a week already, and his respect for Hinata had only grown with each day. She kept him on his toes with her surprisingly sarcastic comments and utter fearlessness when it came to standing up for what she believed in.

Such as now.

She was sitting upright in her chair, but her eyes were hard and flashing with annoyance as she faced a standing – looming – A. He was trying to use his height to intimidate her, and it clearly wasn't working. She was dressed in a simple kimono, and only someone who knew what to look for would see the myriad of weapons she had also adorned herself with. He had no doubt that she knew how to use each one.

"She's a spitfire."

He glanced at Kisame when his partner said the quiet words, white eyes gleaming with approval and interest.

"She is indeed," he returned quietly, and knowing that Hinata was nearly at the end of her phenomenal patience, he stood. Immediately everyone went quiet, and he looked into the eyes of nearly everyone before smirking.

"We are done for the day. Raikage-sama, either you need to change your terms or come up with something that is acceptable for all parties. Konoha will not give you a Byakugan, Suna will not raise the taxes. And you also know that I will back up those claims." He paused for effect, and let his smile become a little more bloodthirsty. "If you do not by tomorrow, you will be asked to leave. If you refuse…" He activated his Genkai, and his grin became slightly cocky as A paled a bit. "Well, you know what will happen."

He almost lost it when he heard the muffled giggle from Hinata, and regally turned. He was stopped at the door by A's guffaw.

"You think to threaten me, Itachi-sama? I'll have you know-"

"That you are in my territory now," he said icily, not even needing to turn around to know that his guards stationed throughout the room had tensed. "You'll do well to remember that, Raikage-sama. Also, refrain from using my name. We are not on that good of terms. Now, excuse me."

He had just exited the building into the murky, warm night air with the intent to wander aimlessly, when a gentle hand captured his upper arm.

"Yes, Hinata-san?" he asked, looking at the woman on his right. She gave him a small smile though her eyes were still brimming with anger, and waved off her guard.

"I simply wanted to walk with you, Itachi-san. Is that so wrong?"

He smirked and held out his arm, and with a demure smile she put hers through his, her hand warm on his forearm. "Not at all," he murmured, liking the way she blushed at the insinuating tone.

They walked as most of the shops began to close up for the night, and found themselves in a small tea shop that was open 24 hours. They were allowed to take their tea with them, even though it was in beautifully made cups, because the owner knew that those cups would be returned.

They spoke of various things – none of them having to do with work – as they meandered, and Itachi was very happy that he had such good control of his body. He could not help his eyes as they looked her over every time her gaze turned away, or the heat that went through him when she gave him that sarcastic smile.

Finally they reached the large stretch of open ground where he liked to spar, surrounded on three sides by cliffs. He sat her down on a relatively dry slab of rock and took the place beside her. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, not knowing a small smile was on his face.

"You love Kiri, don't you?"

He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at her, nodding. "Hai. For the longest time I couldn't stand the place. The constant smell of decaying things, or the salt from the sea. However…" He smirked, and reached out, brushing his fingers over her eyelids so they would close.

"Keep them closed. Breathe deeply, slowly, through your nose." She did, with an amused quirk to her lips. "Do you smell the earth? The plants, the flowers, the very life that seems to permeate every inch of this island?"

One of her eyes opened a bit, glinting with mischief. "I smell rotting plants and fish."

He blinked then laughed, shaking his head. "I suppose you would."

Her hand touched his, and he looked back in time to see her gentle smile, and the understanding in her silvered eyes. "I understand Itachi." She hesitated, but he said nothing against her dropping the honorifics of his name. "It's like the smell after it rains in Konoha. It smells fresh there, as though the rain had washed away everything. Here…it's the smell of growing things, of rich earth and a…wildness that I can't put my finger on…"

She blushed slightly, and he smirked. "T-that's what I smell, anyway."

He raised her hand, and brushed the back of it with his lips. "It is as accurate as my description, Hinata."

Her lips twitched even as her blush grew, an impish light coming into her eyes. She leaned towards him, an elegant eyebrow cocked slightly. "Itachi, are you trying to seduce me?"

He cocked his head a little. "If I am?"

She laughed softly, and the husky tone went straight to his groin. "You'll have to do better than that. Now!" She pulled away and stood, leaving his mind to forcefully switch topics. It didn't last long when she swiftly began to remove her kimono. "This is where you train, yes? I could use a partner."

"A partner in training or in bed?" he said without thinking, and flushed when she looked at him coolly. She dropped the kimono, and his mouth went dry at what she wore underneath it. It was the all black skintight armor that ANBU wore under their clothes, and she was _bristling_ with weapons.

A set of throwing knives were around her forearms and upper arms, her waist and each thigh, and a kunai pouch was strapped to each leg under the knives. His mind immediately began to process it, and he realized why she wore the kimono. The knives on her arms could be reached easily, and a memory of her putting her hands in pockets by her sides told him how she reached the kunai and knives there.

He shook his head and stood, bowing deeply to her. "You have earned my respect as a warrior simply from this display, Hinata."

"Well that's no fun." He looked up to see her pouting playfully at him, mischief twinkling in her eyes. "We haven't even sparred yet, so don't tell me that again until I beat you into the ground."

He straightened and smirked, removing the trappings of his office. He never wore the hat unless he had to, but the robe was folded neatly, along with his shirt. It left him in the fishnet armor, pants, sandals, and just as much weaponry as her. His smirk deepened as he watched her eyes go up and down his body, and she nearly licked her lips when her eyes roamed across his chest. He usually hated being looked at like a piece of meat, but he supposed it was only fair since he had done the same thing.

Her eyes met his and her face flamed, but she didn't look away. He smirked and bowed, indicating the clear area with a wave of a hand. "After you, Hime."

She laughed quietly, and as he followed her, he admired that laugh. It was soft and gentle, much like the woman herself.

They faced each other, and all blushing was gone from her face. She was still looking at him, but her eyes had turned calculating, wary, and his respect went up another notch. She was not one of the women who let their lust get in the way of a good fight.

"Sutagan."

_Star eye? _ He thought to himself, and when nothing happened that he could see, he walked closer. He was a few feet when he stopped.

"May I?" he asked, motioning to her eyes. He had heard that with Tsunade's help she had developed her own Byakugan, but that was all he knew. She narrowed her eyes, but he didn't see any veins bulging and hummed. "I will not reveal your secrets to anyone, Hinata. I swear upon my life and my honor as Mizukage."

That seemed to work, because she gave him a small smile. "Alright then, Itachi."

He nodded and walked right in front of her, raising his hands and tracing the tender skin below and around her eyes. He was utterly amazed and fascinated by what he was seeing, and had to wonder what she did. The skin around his thumbs was pulsing with the extra veins she needed, but they weren't visible. From some of the lessons with Sasuke, he could only assume that she had changed it so there were more veins, just less in size from the ones that bulged.

"Beautiful…" he whispered, and didn't hear himself say it. He did notice that she relaxed more, and the guarded look in her eyes faded.

It truly was beautiful. The outside was still the shining white of the Byakugan, but her pupil had turned into a simple, six-pointed star. This close however, he could see that the pupils moved and shifted like mercury, constantly swirling.

He stepped back, but not without letting his thumb trail down her cheek. He took his stance across from her, and took a deep breath as he activated his Sharingan. The burn sent a thrill down his spine, and he smirked when he noticed that she was slightly pale.

"Surely Hinata, you know by now that I would never harm you?" he asked, amused. She had grown up with Itachi as a missing-nin, so he wasn't surprised in the least by her wariness. She snapped out of it quickly, and smirked at him as she dropped into her stance.

"Of course, Itachi. It helps that you know what would happen to you if you ever did."

Itachi winced mentally at that. He couldn't forget the talk that Naruto had with him the morning after they had shared the spring. Regardless to experience, Naruto was downright _scary_ when he got protective. For some reason, he was _very_ protective of Hinata. Well, with what had happened with Sakura, it wasn't surprising really.

Though as she shot forward, moving at nearly a blur even with his Sharingan activated, he mused that she didn't need the protection.

He dodged the swift thrust to his shoulder as she looked to cut off his chakra there, and narrowed his eyes when a thin cut appeared there. However, he knew that it was really a stab, because he could feel blood trickling down his back. He looked at her hands, and couldn't stop his eyes widening at what he saw.

She was using chakra scalpels, except they formed an inch away from her fingertips.

As he twisted and dodged, returning a few attacks to her, he analyzed it. When she shot him back a few feet with a well timed burst from her palm, he mused on what the difference her eyes gave her.

She was still able to see chakra, which was obvious. Her chakra though, coated her body like a thin shield, and she was able to project it through someone like a blade, or shove them off like the burst she used. Though if he were being honest with himself, he didn't know if that was training, or the new eyes.

The curiosity was eating at him as they continued to spar, and she got in a few good hits. Then again, she was sporting quite a few impressive bruises by the time they were done. They collapsed on the grass, panting lightly with their heads next to the other.

"Hinata…I must ask, since it has been eating at me. What did the advancement of your eyes give you?"

She laughed that gentle laugh, and reached up to rub her forehead. "This stays between us, correct?"

"Of course."

"Hmm." She gave him a playful wink, and then looked back to what few stars they could see through the mist. "There's twice as many veins around my eyes as opposed to the classic Byakugan, which means that the veins do not bulge when activated. With the changing of the pupil, much like the Sharingan, I can mostly predict moves. However…I'm sure that you saw the shield that coats me when it is activated?" He nodded shortly. "While using it, I can absorb chakra. I'll leave it to you to figure out its weakness."

If he hadn't been watching closely, he wouldn't have noticed the darkness and pain that briefly shadowed her eyes. He had to wonder how she figured out its weakness. She had also specifically said 'while using it', so he knew that she couldn't do it normally. He had an idea, and decided to ask.

"Can you absorb chakra through, say, puppet strings?"

"Not in all the trials I have done. So far, it has to be skin to skin contact."

"You did not use it with me."

She smirked and then flipped to her feet, her long dark blue hair swaying around her. "No, I did not. If things do not go as planned tomorrow, I would not want you lacking in chakra."

He couldn't help but laugh quietly as he rose to his feet. They both knew it was true, and so they put their clothing back on in silence. They dropped the cups back off at the shop, and he kissed her hand as they stood before her door. He stood staring at her for a long minute, a smirk slowly creeping across his lips as red slowly increased on her face.

"I would ask if I could come in, but I know the answer already." His voice was dry, and despite the blush, she smirked wickedly at him.

"Yes, you do." She quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheek, everything from her forehead down red when she pulled back. "Goodnight Itachi."

He blinked as the door was shut in his face, and slowly reached up to touch his cheek. "Goodnight Hinata."

He kept a straight face until he had his own door shut firmly behind him, and then started grinning like a loon. He wanted to jump up and down and scream 'She likes me! She likes me!', but that was too much for his pride even when alone.

He did jump when a strangled laugh hit his ears, and looked up to see Sasuke sitting in the shadows of his windowsill. His smile dropped and he began to pull off clothes as he walked across the room.

"You like her," Sasuke said with a grin, swinging both legs over so they were inside the room. Itachi shrugged, and he gritted his teeth as his brother snickered. "You like her a _lot._"

"So what of it? What I do in my personal life is none of your concern."

"True. However, since you're going to be pursuing someone that Naruto considers a friend…"

He trailed off and Itachi winced slightly before sighing deeply. Damnit. Sasuke had him there.

Then he confessed the real reason for his attraction. "She doesn't want to sleep with me." This perplexed and slightly annoyed him. Sasuke choked, and he looked over to see his brother staring at him.

"She doesn't? Now, that's a lie. I've seen how she acts around you."

He snarled slightly then sighed, _again_. "Allow me to rephrase. She does, but refuses to."

"Ahhh…" He really didn't like that knowing tone. "So she's a challenge."

He clenched his jaw and refused to answer, which was answer enough. He glared over his shoulder. "Don't you have Naruto's 16th birthday to prepare for?"

Sasuke's grin was bright and sharp in the darkness. "Everything is already prepared. Stop avoiding the conversation."

His glare increased to a level that would have scared normal people, but unfortunately Sasuke wasn't a normal person. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Sasuke tried to hide it, but Itachi saw the hurt that flashed in the onyx eyes right before the nonchalant shrug. "Naruto is with Kakashi and Iruka. Gaara is drinking with his siblings since they're leaving tomorrow." He tried to make it sound as though he didn't care, but Itachi knew better, and his annoyance left as quickly as it came.

Sighing deeply he walked over and lit the lamp that was by a small game table near the window. Then he smiled at Sasuke as he pulled out a bottle of saké. "Would you like to play?"

He resigned himself to a night without sleep as his little brother nodded…but the grateful look in the identical black eyes made it well worth it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was nearly six months after the last meeting of the Villages. The Raikage had refused to sign the treaties without a Byakugan, but the trade agreements were still in effect. There was an uneasy truce – not alliance – between the Villages, though there were some reports of small skirmishes between Suna and Iwa. That was nothing new, and when he had spoken to Temari she had dismissed it, so he did as well.

Itachi leaned against the wall of his office, looking down at the busy midday streets of Kiri. It was May, and the air was becoming steadily warmer and muggier as the days went on. Soon it would be full summer, and the sweltering heat would begin again. He had a month until Sasuke turned 17, and he had yet to find a suitable gift. Which was why he was standing at the window when he should be working, blankly staring down at his Village as he ran over various things in his mind.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a screech of a bird he knew very well echoed through the Village. It was answered by a laughing bark, and he shook his head in wry amusement. Sure enough, a larger than normal raven appeared through the mist, followed swiftly by a black figure running full tilt on the ground. He stepped back from the window as the raven landed on the roof, and the black fox began to scale the wall with chakra. Sasuke swung into the room from the roof just as a large, pointed head was thrust though the window, the fox panting and revealing teeth as long as his hand.

Naruto and Gaara jumped through the window, and Naruto saluted the fox with a wide grin.

"Thanks Hiko!" The fox yipped and then disappeared into smoke. He already knew that the raven on the roof was gone. The summon contracts for the boys had been their 16th birthday presents from Itachi, Kyuubi, and Sasori respectively. Gaara had his, but they were strictly battle oriented, unless he was on the island. Seeing giant scorpions had a tendency to freak people out more than giant foxes or birds. Though the first appearance of Hiko's father had been entertaining…and caused mass panic.

"And how can I help you hellions?" he asked, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. The serious faces they turned to him turned his mood though. "What happened?"

No one spoke until Sasuke created a privacy jutsu, and then Naruto scowled. "Kariudo was just contracted by the Raikage to kidnap a Hyuuga."

Everything in Itachi turned to ice with the force of his rage. Naruto didn't even fidget, the hard sapphire telling him everything he needed to know.

"Hinata."

He didn't even need to see the sharp nod to know that he had been correct. A branch member, or even some of the main branch wouldn't have affected the blond to this degree.

Itachi's mind went into overdrive as he strode to his desk, scenarios and possibilities running through it. Pulling out a piece of paper, an idea began to form with a way to keep Kariudo's honor and secret, and still beat the shit out of the Raikage. On a completely personal level, that is.

"Give me a few days to travel to Konoha, and be seen around there. On the second night after I arrive, attempt to kidnap Hinata, preferably in a semi-public place. There needs to be attention drawn, but not much. After that, we'll meet up on the island, and Kariudo will escort me to the Raikage." He didn't care that he was sporting a bloodthirsty smirk at this point.

"At night, while he's asleep. And you'll let him know that I paid you enough that you'll never go after a Hyuuga again. With the Uchiha money, and that from being Mizukage, it's believable. You tell him he's on his own, you leave, and I can make sure he'll never think about kidnapping anything with a Byakugan again."

"If you do this, it may start a war," Gaara said calmly. A harsh sound came from him, and Itachi realized that it was a laugh.

"I'll make it very clear that I'm not there as Mizukage." He straightened, knowing that his eyes had swirled into the Mangekyo, and not caring.

"This will be personal, and it's time to remind everyone exactly who Uchiha Itachi is."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nearly a week later, and everything had gone exactly to plan. So now here he was, standing at the foot of the Raikage's bed while he slept, unknowing, with Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto fanned out behind him. There was a shiver of chakra, and the man himself startled awake, immediately trying to blast the four black cloaked figures in the room. Unfortunately, Jiraiya and Kyuubi had developed a seal that absorbed chakra. Granted, there was another aspect to it that wasn't in play here – it took the chakra and turned it into electricity. That was how their island's various needs were fueled, and Kiri was in the process of developing her own rooms with the seals.

"Who are you? Guards!"

Itachi chuckled darkly. "It will be no use, Raikage-sama. The barrier around your room will not allow any chakra to be sensed or for anything to be heard."

A scowled darkly, and launched his body from the bed. Itachi didn't even have to move. The three boys easily overtook him, and he never would have seen Gaara place the seal that repressed A's chakra except he was watching with Sharingan activated. Even so, it took all of Naruto and Sasuke's strength to simply hold him still while it was placed. As soon as it was activated, A blanched and doubled over.

"What…how? I paid you!"

All three of them shrugged in unison and moved back behind Itachi. "He paid us more. You won't be receiving a Byakugan from us, Raikage-sama." The three bowed. "Itachi-sama, is that all?"

Itachi threw his hood back, and smiled grimly at the pale man on the floor. "Hai."

"Then we leave you to your fun." They were gone before he could respond. That was fine however. He knew where the seals were that cut off this room from the rest.

Keeping his Sharingan activated, he began to stalk slowly around the still kneeling A. "Now, what to do with you…"

"This will start a war Itachi!"

Itachi laughed and dashed in front of A. Since the man's chakra was sealed, it looked as though he had just vanished and reappeared in his face. A leaned back a little in surprise, but his nerves were better than that.

"I'm not here as Mizukage, A. I'm simply here as Uchiha Itachi, protecting the woman I have an interest in. You tried getting Kariudo to kidnap Hinata." If A was pale before, now he just looked sickened. "If you had picked someone else, I would not be here."

A seemed to muster his courage, because his face hardened, and he glared without hesitation right into Itachi's eyes. "So you're here to protect your girlfriend, is that it?"

Itachi opened his mouth to say she wasn't his girlfriend, and changed it. "You would be correct."

Then A gave him a blinding smile that would have left him reeling if he wasn't used to the mood changes of Naruto. "Well then! Let us go to my personal training grounds, and have this out like men! I didn't want Hinata for her Byakugan, though that _was_ part of it." His grin turned sharp, and Itachi had to use every ounce of his considerable restraint so he wouldn't strangle the man in a blind rage.

"I want her for my wife." A stood, and held out a hand. "So be it! From here on out, Hinata will be courted by us both! And may the best man win!"

Itachi stared for a long moment. He had to wonder what A was getting at. The Raikage should already know that Itachi was at the front of the line when it came to the woman, and that Hinata would never agree to date A. There was simply too much bad blood between the Hyuuga's and this man. Even so, he didn't want Hinata to have to suffer through this man's attempts at courting.

"No. A fight, as first agreed. The winner can court Hinata. The loser will stay away from her, and her family, forever. Agreed?"

He saw the wheels turning in A's head, and smiled thinly. The jovial nature often hid the sharp and intelligent mind that had gotten the man the Raikage seat in the first place. Luckily, Itachi never forgot who this man truly was. Scarily, he was almost like Naruto.

"Agreed, on one condition. Taijutsu and weapons only."

Itachi didn't even need to think about that one. He held out his hand, and they shook on it. A tried to break his hand, but despite his fragile appearance, Itachi was much stronger then people knew. It also didn't help that Naruto, exactly like he had with Sasuke, had forced him to increase his physical strength and taijutsu. Rock Lee and Gai were blessings in horrible green spandex once talks with Konoha had opened up.

"Agreed."

"Splendid! Now, unseal my chakra, and we can get this done!"

With a wary eye Itachi did, and also unsealed the room, watching closely in case A decided to renege on their bargain. He did not, and motioned for Itachi to follow him as he went to the window. As they went to the roof, he only saw the brief flash of a white mask because he was looking for it.

_Do not interfere,_ he signed quickly, and knew it got across because of the slight twitch from Sasuke. The three shadows followed them silently and undetectably as they left the Village proper. They moved from spire to spire that made up the area around the Village, and finally stopped on a cliff top. To their far right was Kumo, and he could admit that it was quite beautiful.

And suddenly, he felt very foolish.

_We are fighting over a woman. What the hell is wrong with me? Have I really changed this much, that I would do this? But…_ He eyed A as the bigger man stretched. _If I do not, then either A will try to court Hinata, or he will keep trying to kidnap her. The first one I'm not worried about, but one of these times he will succeed with taking her. __**That**__ I cannot allow._

Decision made, he huffed slightly in annoyance and took off his cloak, folding it neatly next to him. He only did preliminary stretches, since he was still warmed up from the effort it had taken to enter the Raikage's room with no one noticing.

"Are you ready, Itachi?"

He nodded, and was surprised by the bigger mans speed as a right flew dangerously close past his face. If his body hadn't dodged instinctually, the fight may have ended right there. He dropped and kicked upwards, forcing A backwards, and he pressed the advantage. Sliding in close, he was able to land several quick, hard blows to his stomach before a knee came upwards, and he dodged with a back flip.

From that point on, it was a matter of stamina. A had the brute strength, but without the ability to use his lightning to augment his speed, Itachi had the advantage in that area. Blows were landed on a nearly equal basis, and at the end of two hours, they both stopped by a silent accord.

Blood ran from Itachi's split lip, and he knew there were bruises blossoming all over his torso and arms. A wasn't faring much better with a black eye and a cut above his eyebrow.

"You are very good, Itachi-san," A said with a small bow of respect.

Smirking, Itachi returned the gesture. "You as well, A-san. We are not Kage's merely in name after all."

"How true!" Then he yawned hugely, arms stretching over his head. "Well then, I hope you have fun with that girl! She has a stubborn streak a mile wide!"

Itachi blinked in confusion. "So…you concede?"

"Hai!" A walked over and slapped a hand on Itachi's shoulder that nearly made his knees buckle. "The only way there would be a clear winner is if we used chakra, and that was not part of our bargain. I also know that you would win if we did use chakra." He hummed and rubbed his short beard, looking back at Kumo. "It's almost dawn too, and I need to get back or there's going to be hell to pay."

Then A turned away, but paused. "Itachi-san…I will not stop my efforts to get a Byakugan, but I will no longer pursue Hinata or her immediately family. Is that agreeable?"

Itachi nodded. "Hai. Wait. You can have her father. The only ones I really care about are Hinata, Neji, and her younger sister. Anyone else is fair game."

"Ah." A's grin in the grey sunrise was bright and sharp. "Very good. Send Bee back when you see him?"

Itachi nodded again and A started leaping back towards his Village, leaving a very confused Itachi.

The teens appeared behind him, and he looked over at them. "Hai?"

"You know that he's going to keep trying for a Byakugan?"

"Mmm." He shrugged and moved away, throwing his cloak around him. "As I said, those are the only three I care about."

"Why?" Itachi glanced over at Naruto, the one who asked the question. "I mean, why those three?"

"Neither Hinata or Neji have the Byakugan anymore. Hanabi simply because she's Hinata's sister."

"Wait, they don't have it?" Gaara asked, and Itachi smirked at him.

"If you want to know, ask them. I want sleep, and I want it in my own bed."

He bowed shortly to them, and snickered quietly at the strangled noise of outrage from Naruto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It wasn't a few months later that an angry voice in his mind woke him from a dead sleep, making him groan in pain and hold his head.

**_SAVE HIM!_**

Gold and black eyes, spiky black hair that so resembled Sasuke. The plea had come from Madara; he knew that without a doubt. He also knew that he would do whatever it took to honor that last request. The pure panic, desperation, and determination had been genuine. He almost jumped when a cool, soft hand caressed his spine, looking over his shoulder.

Hinata was propped on one elbow, her hair still mussed from sleep and eyes still hazy. "'Tachi? Ev'thing alright?"

He nodded and lay back down, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back flush against him. Even as she fell back asleep with a content purr, his fingers absently ran over the skin of her flat abdomen over and over again. She had informed him not a week ago that she was a month pregnant.

Tsunade had assured them that while it was a possibility that the child could have a blending of the Sutagan and Sharingan, the most likely scenario would be the child would have either or. With Madara's plea fresh in his mind and sleep far from it, he had to wonder what lengths he himself would go for his child.

Though instantly after that thought came a rush of fierce protectiveness, for his child and his fiancé. It had taken meeting after meeting with his own council and that of Konoha before they accepted it, but Itachi and Hinata were nothing if not stubborn as hell. This was what they had wanted, and they were going to get it. Hinata had even stood up and claimed that if they didn't allow it, that she would remove herself from the succession of Hokage. Of course that was the main reason everyone was against it. It was unheard of for two Kage's to be married, but everything had worked out in the end. Granted, they couldn't live together, but it was only a few hours run through the trees from one Village to another.

He also knew that Naruto was going to give them the mind link as a wedding present.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, inhaling the soothing lavender and vanilla scent of his bride. Poor Madara. He had no doubt in his mind now that Orochimaru had won, and had taken over the patriarch's body. He could easily imagine what had made Madara give up his mind, body, and eyes to the snake, if there was a child in question. Uchiha's were loyal to a fault, especially when it came to blood. He had probably made some sort of deal with Orochimaru that the boy would be protected, which he should have known better.

He would honor the last request of Uchiha Madara, from one father to another.

While it was a certainty in his mind, along with it came trepidation. Now that Orochimaru had the Sharingan, it wouldn't be much longer before the attack came. He fell back into a restless sleep with one thought on his mind: they needed to prepare, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, this one is long as hell, but these two were smacking me hard to write them, so...here they are. Sayomi is, for those who don't remember, the girl who can create thunderstorms. Leola is the female user of the Sharingan, and Takehiko is the son of Orochimaru and Madara. Just a reminder. **

**Also, this is the last one in this series, and I can finally get on to writing the sequel to One Decision. So, thank you for reading the pluppies (plot puppies) that wouldn't leave me alone. *bows***

* * *

Sayomi scowled as she walked through the little village, annoyed beyond belief with herself. Kyuu had told her that in order to find the summons, she had to go south, and to leave the Elemental countries. Well, she did, and now she and Leola were somewhere that they had no clue where to go, or even to ask, since these people didn't even speak their language! Er, or she didn't speak theirs. Both. She nodded sharply.

At least here, she thought as she sat down in a café, across from her traveling companion, I don't have to hide how I really look. Except for the eyes, but those would get looks no matter where I go. All black eyes were considered strange no matter what civilian populace. Really only shinobi or the likewise trained took them in without comment.

"Did you find anything?" she asked as she glanced at Leola, and then quickly back to the street. Her eyes wandered casually and lazily from place to place, person to person. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her traveling companion and declared sister Leola, as she frowned and spoke.

"No, damnit. From what I can understand there's rumors and shit going all over the place about giant spiders and such, but nothing concrete. Only that it's deep in this…" She motioned to the trees that surrounded the rustic place. "Death trap."

She sighed. "Damn. Well, I guess it's a trip into the trees for me."

Sayomi nodded absently to herself as a waiter came up to her and asked her if she wanted something to drink. "Tequila, por favor."

He nodded and left, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the rather comfortable chair.

It had already been two years since they had left the island. Two years since the remaining Uchiha's had heard the cry for help for the unnamed boy. Two years since she had argued the location of summons that hadn't left their world for the alternate dimensions from Kyuu, and two years since they had set out to find them.

She was now 15, her birthday having just passed, and she was still only 4'5. It irked her, but not that much anymore. Being small, and with the short, pixie cut she had kept, only made people underestimate her. Little did they know that she was the unofficial apprentice of two Jinchuuriki, their Bijuu, and one of the strongest Uchiha's to ever be born, and a whole island of mercenaries and missing-nin.

She had learned a thing or two.

Snippets of information had started coming through about Orochimaru, and how he was amassing an army, but so far everything had been quiet. That was as far as she knew, since the last contact she had with anyone was right before they had left the countries almost six months ago. Everyone was preparing for the worst, and even though they didn't have alliances with all the countries, they all knew that Orochimaru wasn't going to go after just one Village. They knew that Konoha, Kiri, or Suna were going to be the first hit, hopefully, but beyond that, no clue. Nothing had been found out about this child of Madara and Orochimaru, and she had given up trying to find anything.

"Sayomi."

She opened her eyes and looked at Leola, and smiled when the waiter placed a bottle and a shot glass between them. "Gracias, senor."

"De nada, senorita," he said with a bow, and left after putting the check on the table. As they began to drink, she thought about how different these places were then the countries. There were no shinobi, not officially at least. There were no schools where people could learn to mould chakra, and instead it was passed down through the generations. Most people that could were hired out as mercenaries, or in the rare case, hereditary guardians of certain families. She and Leola had already picked up some interesting tricks just by watching some of the people train.

It was by sheer luck that when she looked around the market place, she saw Sasuke. In her alcohol clouded mind, she never noticed that the man she was looking at was a good four or five inches shorter then her sensei. Throwing money on the table, she didn't even wait for Leola as she dashed across the marketplace, following that distinctive spiky duck butt hairstyle. He turned a corner and she followed, finally catching up to him and grabbing his arm.

"Sensei! What are…" Then he turned around.

The face looked like a mix between Sasuke and Itachi, but was more rugged then either of them. Much younger than them as well. This teen was maybe 14 or 15, the same age as her. However, it was the eyes that made her jaw drop, and the henge on her own faded in her pure surprise.

The eyes…the eyes were black, with a ring of gold. An exact copy of the ones she had seen. _The son!_

"I am sorry," he said quietly, his voice deeper then she would have expected. His little, apologetic smile didn't reach his eyes though, leaving them cold, emotionless. "I am not your sensei. You have the wrong person."

Before her mind could catch up with her mouth, and tell her that the next words were a very, very bad idea, she said, "You're Madara's-"

His eyes instantly narrowed and he grabbed her throat, using the fastest shunshin she had ever seen outside of Naruto and Itachi.

When her vision cleared they were in the midst of the jungle, and she was slammed against a tree. Snarling – she refused to be pushed around like this – she formed a small, single handed Rasengan and shoved it into his chest. She fell to her knees when she was released, rubbing her throat and coughing as she glared at the teen who was watching her with shocked eyes.

"You dumbass," she snarled, sitting down against the tree and still rubbing her throat. "I'm not going to fucking kill you. Damn, you should be a genius considering who your parents and siblings are."

His face contorted with rage and he flew at her, forsaking the training she knew he had for the blinding emotion. "You know nothing about me!"

She only snorted and raised a hand, creating a miniature thunderstorm above her, only big enough to produce lightning. Thanks to Sasuke and Kakashi, she was able to develop an affinity to lightning. Controlling it with the medium of the thunderstorm, a combination of fire, wind, and water affinity's, made it deadly accurate. Everything about her was direct, fast, and efficient…but if she was grabbed, she was done for. She had decent physical strength, but even a Genin could beat her if they physically got hold of her.

She did so now, sending a bolt directly into his path, and knocking him hard into a nearby tree. He only shook his head groggily and staggered to his feet, before coming at her again. Rolling her eyes, she kept sending bolt after bolt into his path, smirking as she turned him into a human pinball against the jungle trees.

He was fast, _very_ fast, but not faster than lightning. She saw glimpses of his Sharingan, and that was why she didn't even try to hit him. He would probably only dodge if she did, so she concentrated on wearing him down by tossing him around.

When he stayed down longer than a few moments, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you done yet? Can we talk?"

He glared at her, and she wiggled her fingers suggestively, making the lightning weaving around them flicker. Quiet, bass rumbles went through the clearing. "Honestly dumbass, I only want to talk. We've been looking for you for two years."

Finally, something other then anger. A hint of curiosity entered the red/gold eyes, but she tensed when he got to his feet. He was holding his arm, and limped slowly over to her. "You're not going to attack me again, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

He shook his head mutely and sat down across from her, wincing as he did. She kept the storm for a minute longer, and slowly closed her hand, one finger at a time. When it was a fist, the thunderstorm dispersed, but her other hand was wrapped around the handle of a kunai next to her thigh.

"What-" he coughed, and cleared his throat, "Do you mean, we?"

She considered it, wondering how much she should reveal since this boy was probably brainwashed by Orochimaru.

"I…ok, you need to answer something first before I can tell you. How loyal are you to Orochimaru? And what are you doing down here?"

She tensed again when he did, but the flash of pure hatred that was in his eyes made her pause.

"I hate that bastard, but as he so often says, I have nowhere else to go. If people knew who my parents were, they would kill me." His eyes narrowed. "And I will not tell you why I am down here. It is a personal matter, and I give you my word that it has nothing to do with Orochimaru."

He said it with such a finality and utter belief that she believed him, on both statements. However, she shook her head, sighing slightly.

"You could just leave him and go out on your own, if you feel that way. It's not hard to blend into society."

He shook his head, wincing slightly as he settled down a little more. "I cannot."

She waited for him to elaborate, and when he didn't, she rolled her eyes. "Can he compel you to tell him things?"

"He cannot. My Sharingan protects me from any sort of mental attack."

Huh. Well, that was something that she hadn't heard before. Then again, it may just be because he shared that snakes DNA that made it possible, instead of the Sharingan. Genetics was a strange thing.

"Oh. Well then. Swear that what I tell you will not be given to him. If you don't, I'm leaving." She snarled when he opened his mouth to argue, sending a brutal stab of killing intent at him. His words died in his throat. "Do _not_ argue that! You may hate Orochimaru, but this is _my_ family that I'm going to give you information about! Information that Orochimaru wants _very_ badly!" She felt herself stilling, focusing her perception solely on him.

"And at this moment, you are an enemy of mine. If you refuse to swear, I will take that as a threat to them, and act accordingly." She smiled slightly, and by the way he was pale and watching her carefully, she knew he believed her.

His eyes focused on hers, and her head cocked slightly to the side when pained wonderment entered his eyes. "You really care for them, and they aren't your blood."

Her smile widened a bit more. "Sometimes the family we choose to love instead of feeling obligated to make the biggest difference in our lives."

He jerked as though she had smacked him, and immediately looked away, towards the trees. "I swear."

She peered at him when he bit the words out, and shook her head slightly. "Look at me when you say that."

He snapped his head back over, glaring right into her eyes. "I swear that I will never reveal any information that you tell me."

Quickly, she wondered if he realized the wording of that oath. "I will hold you to that."

After a moment of silent consideration on both parts, she smiled blindingly, making him blink.

"Ok, we being myself, and two of your cousins, among others."

Now he just looked confused, but wary. "I have no other family. I am the last Uchiha."

"Really?" she said dryly, earning a sharp glare. "I have someone with me who is Uchiha, and I live with two others. I guarantee you, you're _not_ the last one. I can prove it, too."

He stared at her, and she had to wonder what kind of mind fuck Orochimaru had put him through. Wariness, happiness, painful hope, suspicion…it was all there, warring in his eyes. It was such a contrast from when she had first seen him in the market, with the cold dead eyes, that she wasn't sure what to think.

"I…" he said with a frown, then looked down at his hands. "Don't lie to me." She blinked at his fierce words, and almost cringed back when he looked up sharply, locking eyes with her. If she hadn't known it before, feeling the killing intent focused on her cemented the fact that he was dangerous. It nearly ranked up there with her three nii-san, but not quite.

So, she smirked. "I have absolutely no reason to lie to you…" She trailed off, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Uchiha Takehiko."

She nodded in satisfaction. "Nice to meet you Takehiko. I'm Sayomi."

Now he raised an eyebrow. "No surname?"

She smiled bitterly and shook her head. Then she stood and plastered on a bright smile – thank you Naruto for the emotional training – and held out a hand to him. "Let's go back to the market, shall we? I'll introduce you to Leola."

He slapped her hand away, and she only shrugged and tucked them into her pants as he laboriously stood. By the time he was on his feet, any emotion that she had seen was safely tucked away in his mind, and his eyes were back to being the emotionless ones she had first seen.

She gave him a mocking half bow, sneering slightly. "Lead the way, mighty warrior prince."

He scowled at her and turned on his heel. She followed after, before skipping a little so she was at his side. "You're a cold bastard, you know that?"

He just grunted, and she rolled her eyes. It seemed no matter what generation of Uchiha, they all preferred to grunt and glare instead of making actual words.

"I swear, what the hell is up with you Uchiha's? Even Leola grunts like a wild pig!" She threw her hands up, and rolled her eyes. Under her lashes, she watched him, and saw the exasperated amusement he was trying to hide. Nothing bad ever came from making an Uchiha loosen up…well, unless it was Sasuke, and he was drunk. She shuddered. That was more than she ever wanted to see from someone she considered a brother.

"You know what you need, Takehiko? You need to get drunk, get laid, and then I'm sure that stick up your ass will be loosened somewhat."

He paused for a moment, before shaking his head and continued walking. "Do you ever shut up?"

She beamed at him, doing a mental happy dance. She got him to talk! "Nope! Everyone always complains that I take after Naruto that way, but I think I'm more like Gaara." She frowned, and actually thought about it, absently moving a vine away from her path. "Though, Gaara is pretty quiet and stoic. Unless he's having sex, and then he's really, really loud."

Takehiko choked next to her, and she looked over, smiling slyly when she saw the fine blush covering his nose. "Awww, poor Takehiko. You don't like talking about sex?"

"I…was raised to believe it was unnecessary."

She stopped dead and gaped. A life without sex? That was just cruel and unusual punishment! "Well that's no fun. Are you sure you want to meet Leola? That little blush you have will consume your entire face if you're around both of us. After she gets used to you."

He stopped, giving her a queer look, before smiling. It was a mere twitch of his lips, but it was there, and it was in genuine amusement. "I can endure it, if I can meet a family member."

She pursed her lips and kept walking, seeing that the village market was right in front of them. "Well, if you say so!"

She exited the line of trees, and was still skipping in happiness when a scream halted her.

"Monstruo! Demonio!"

Her eyes snapped to the woman screaming, and she cursed before dashing through the streets towards the inn they were staying at. She had forgotten the damn henge for her eyes! She corrected that, but not before more screams of 'demon' and 'monster' started echoing through the market.

She burst through the doors and zipped up to their rooms, finding Leola just exiting the bathroom with only a towel around her head.

"Sayomi?" she squeaked. "What the hell?"

"No time!" She started throwing clothes at her friend, and Leola must have caught her anxiety, because she threw them on as quickly as she could. "We need to go, and go now!"

"Sayomi." She paused at the deep voice, and looked over her shoulder at Takehiko, who was standing in the door. "Allow me to destroy them for you."

She paused and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you nuts? You can't go around killing people like that!"

He tilted his head, innocent confusion in his eyes. "Why?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, reminded viciously of the stories Naruto had told her of how Gaara used to be. "You just can't! Now go get whatever you need, and meet us at that clearing!"

He only shrugged and disappeared with a shunshin, and she grumbled under her breath as she shoved everything into their storage scrolls.

"Sayomi…was that…?"

She nodded absently, and then grabbed the other girls arm. She could hear the angry footsteps and yelling that were coming up the stairs. "Time to go!" Just as the door was smashed open, they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They reappeared at the same clearing that she had recently blown to bits, craters littering the area from the lightning bolts. The two girls immediately began to take out their belongings and repack them for easier access, and had gotten to the last scroll when Takehiko appeared.

She couldn't stop the teasing glare if she tried. Something about his attitude just got under her skin and made her want to shake him up. "Took you long enough hime. What, couldn't decide what brand of hair gel to bring?"

Leola coughed, and they both looked at her. "Don't mind her. The only person who beats her at talking is Naruto."

Sayomi stuck her tongue out at her friend, and they finished packing as Takehiko watched in silence. Finally they were done, and she took a deep breath, looking between the two. They were staring at each other now, both with a look of somewhat wonderment on their faces.

"Uchiha Takehiko, allow me to introduce Uchiha Leola, your cousin." And she couldn't resist. "I told you hime. You're not the last Uchiha!"

He shot her a quick glare that she returned with a beaming smile, then turned back to Leola. "Prove it."

Sayomi decided to keep her mouth shut as Leola's eyebrow rose, and her eyes swirled into the crimson, mature Sharingan. "Proof enough hime?"

He gaped, and suddenly his eyes narrowed and filled with rage – but not towards them. His own eyes became the Sharingan, though they were two toned. Before she could do or say anything he turned, and started punching a tree, creating indents every time.

"Orochimaru!" Now kicks were added, and she winced. Not in sympathy for the bruises he was sure to have, but for the tree. "That snake bastard! Everything…everything he's told me is a lie! I have family! I'm not…" He slowed down then, and her heart clenched in sympathy for him, and the anguish she saw in his eyes. "I'm not alone…"

He collapsed onto his knees, and without thinking of how bad an idea it was, she walked over and enfolded him in her embrace from behind. He stiffened, but when she did nothing else, and didn't even move, he relaxed slowly.

"I thought Orochimaru was technically your father," she asked softly, when the shaking had subsided somewhat.

He laughed bitterly, reminding her of a jaded shinobi, and not a teenager like her. "Technically he is. I was never raised as such, and he never expected me to act like his son. All he wanted was another body that had the Sharingan that was loyal to him."

She thought for a moment, and asked quietly, coldly, "Are you?"

He stiffened again, but so did she. She could kill him with the position they were in, and he knew it.

"No," he said slowly. "I am not. I pretended to be, because I believed he was the only family I had. But…after all the experiments, all the sadistic training…" His voice became hard, and he looked over his shoulder, his eyes stubborn. "No, I am not loyal to Orochimaru." He chuckled bitterly again, and looked at the demolished tree trunk. "Did you know that I am only 2 years old? Technically."

She hummed. "I figured, since we got Madara's call about two years ago. From what I know about Orochimaru, I just assumed he did something to age you."

He had stiffened again when she mentioned Madara's name, but instead of defensive, it was more in a curious way. "You…heard that?"

Now she blinked and pulled away. "You did too?"

He nodded shortly and hastily wiped his cheeks, before turning around so he faced them both. Leola was only watching, kneeling down a few feet away.

"Yes, I…I also have a picture, in my mind, of what my real father looked like." His eyes gained a faraway look. "Maybe it's because I haven't aged normally, or it might be the Sharingan, I don't know. But…I remember what he looked like, how he smiled down at me. I could not have been more than a few days old, but…I remember."

Sayomi smiled and took both his hands, genuinely happy that he at least had a good memory. He looked down at their hands, blinking owlishly, and then up at her. "Why are you so eager to help me?"

She shared a glance with Leola, and smiling broader, looked back at him. "Anyone with Uchiha blood heard your father's plea. We've been looking for you since you were born, so we could get you away from him. That was what Madara wanted, and we decided to honor his request."

He looked between them, a rather cute frown between his brows. "We as in whom?"

"We as in your other cousins, Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi, and-" his eyes narrowed once again in rage at the mention of Sasuke's name, but she pressed on before he could open his mouth, "Namikaze Naruto, and Subaku Gaara."

She saw him wrestling with something in his mind and remained quiet, until he huffed a deep sigh and closed his eyes. "I was told Sasuke was the one who killed my father. I suppose that isn't true."

"They tried, I'm not going to lie to you about that. But he was trying to kill people who just wanted to be left alone to live their life."

His eyes lit up like a kid with birthday presents. "What was he trying to do? I mean, what was he planning?"

She hesitated, looking over at Leola. They had been around each other long enough that she didn't have to voice the question. The other girl nodded, and she turned back to Takehiko.

"I'd…rather let one of the guys explain it to you when we get back." She paused, frowning. "You do want to come back with us, right?"

He paused, and stared down at his bloody hands thoughtfully. When he spoke, the words were slow. "I…would like that, I think."

She beamed again, ignoring the startled look she got from him at her mood shift. "Hell yea! Oh, Sasuke is going to have kittens! Itachi too!"

She jumped to her feet and did a little dance. She had found him first! And out in the middle of nowhere at that!

"What do you mean?"

She stopped as Leola laughed, and smiled cockily at Takehiko. "I found you first. They wanted to. I won."

He blinked. "Oh."

She adjusted her belt – which was littered with scrolls and two machetes – and held out a hand to him. "We're not going back immediately. There's something in this jungle that I came here looking for."

She pulled him to his feet when he took her hand, and inside she was gloating. Before they were done, this kid would trust them. She'd make damn sure of it!

"What are we looking for?"

She rocked back on her heels, and her smile turned sly. She wondered what his reaction would be. "Summon spiders."

He nodded absently, then froze and stared at her. He slowly turned pale, and her smile turned decidedly evil. "Summon…spiders? Aren't summons…huge?"

Her smile just got bigger. "Yep!" She leaned in towards him, eyes glinting. "And you get to come with me."

If anything, he went even paler. "Do I have to?"

She was about to answer yes, when the tone stopped her. He was honestly scared, and she couldn't do that to someone. "Uh, well no, if you don't want to. You and Leola can go to a different village, and I'll meet you there." She paused, tapping her bottom lip. That idea actually had merit. "Actually, that's what you should do. Leola refuses to go with me to find them anyway."

He looked at the other girl. "You don't like spiders either?"

Mutely, Leola shook her head, and Sayomi grumbled. Leola always got so quiet around new people. "She has arachnophobia. Little different than being just scared of them, like you are," she teased. His back stiffened, and she snickered.

"I am not scared of them!"

"Oh?" She smirked, tucking her thumbs into her pockets. "Then why did you go pale, and why did you sound so scared, hime?"

He snarled, and tensed as though to attack her. Then his eyes flickered above her head and he paused, which only made her snicker again. "Yea, you've only gotten the barest hint of what I'm fully capable of, hime. Don't make me show you everything."

His dual colored eyes were snapping fire by this point. "You couldn't beat me."

She raised an eyebrow and sneered. "Oh really? I hate pompous assholes like you." She pulled out a hand and pointed at each of the craters. "See those? Every single one of them could have hit you, but I didn't." She began gathering her chakra once again, letting it flow around her in visible waves of black and white. She had always loved manifesting her chakra; it scared the shit out of people. The white snapped at the black like lightning, and the black moved and flowed like shadows. It didn't fail her now, either. Takehiko's eyes widened, and she let it build to the point that it was almost painful.

"If you think you can beat me, do it hime. Prove that you have a bite to go with that bark."

She waited, watching as his pride warred with self-preservation. She had been trained by no less than 10 S-Class shinobi, and counted Jiraiya and Kakashi among them. He might – _might,_ beat her, but he would be close to dead by the time he did.

Finally he swallowed, and bowed his head, though she saw that it was painful to do so. "You…would beat me. Of that I have no doubt." Then his head snapped up, and his eyes glinted with a stubbornness that she was very familiar with. "I will though. Beat you."

She nodded and painfully drew her crackling chakra back into her body, and it wasn't happy. It caused a muscle spasm in several parts of her body, but she gritted her teeth and began to stretch. By the time she had loosened every muscle, her chakra was back under her control, and flowing through her coils smoothly.

Cracking her neck, she grinned broadly. "So, are you coming with me, or going back to the village with Leola?"

He looked between the two of them, before sighing. "I'll go with you. I…wouldn't feel right if I let you go alone, without someone to watch your back."

Well, she hadn't expected that answer, but nodded. "Alright. Leola, don't go back to the last village, but the one that's at the border of Wind." She looked at her friend. "Do you remember which one?" Leola nodded. "K. If we're not back in two months, go home."

It was unspoken that if they weren't back, to presume them dead. Leola's mouth firmed in displeasure, but she nodded anyway. "Hai. I will await your return then." Then she was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Sayomi turned to Takehiko, and unsheathed one of her machetes with a grin. "Shall we go?"

He nodded, and they disappeared into the growing darkness of the jungle.

It was nearing dawn when the rumble of thunder caught their attention, and Sayomi grinned, turning to her companion. "We're about to get rained on. Did you bring rain gear to protect those pretty locks of yours?"

He scowled at her. "I didn't, but I don't mind being rained on. It's warm enough."

She shrugged and turned around just as the skies opened. Since they were on the ground, not much rain got to them, but it was enough to have them soaked in moments.

They continued until they hit a river, and decided to follow it downstream. She collapsed with laughter when he tried to fish, and the fish he caught ended up being a poisonous one that they couldn't eat. He looked so disgruntled when she said that, that she couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to.

Days passed, then a week, as they slowly made their way deeper into the jungle, to places they were sure that no one had ever entered. She spoke to him about her family, never forgetting who exactly it was that she was speaking to. They were slowly becoming friends, but…

They trained, ate, and hunted together. They also fought off predators together, and it was protecting the other from death that really cemented their friendship. Nothing like trusting someone to watch your back to gain trust.

It was by pure chance as they were running away from a hungry, huge jungle cat that they stumbled onto an old ruin.

"Inside! Quickly!" he shouted, and she followed him without stopping to look at the ruins. Scrambling over broken stones, she fell and broke her ankle, cursing as she was roughly pulled upwards and slung over his shoulder. However, from her vantage, she was able to see the cat as it skidded to a halt as soon as it passed the ring of trees. It turned tail and fled quickly, and she frowned as Takehiko took them through one of the holes and into the temple proper.

She was still thinking on it as Takehiko wrapped her ankle, slightly unstable healing chakra coating his hands. She absently rotated it when he was done, and looked at him. "Where'd you learn how to heal?"

She expected him to say Orochimaru, or even Kabuto –

"Sakura."

Not that. She gaped at him, eyes wide as he blinked in confusion at her reaction. He tensed when she lunged forward, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a bit.

"_Haruno_ Sakura?"

He still looked confused, but nodded. She deflated and sank back against the wall, her mind whirling. So that's what happened to Sakura! She had heard from…well, just about everyone that she was considered the next Tsunade before her disappearance nearly four years ago. And now to find out that Orochimaru was the one that had her this entire time…

"Oh man. Naruto is going to go nuts," she muttered, rubbing her temples with both hands. Then she blanched. "So will Sasuke and Hinata…ah hell, and Tsunade, Kakashi, Lee…"

"Naruto? Why? She's just a medic."

She glared at him briefly before closing the eye again. "Sakura was Sasuke's and Naruto's old teammate. Also, she was the student of Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Nin, and Senju Tsunade, one of the Sannin and current Hokage. Not to mention she's the best friend of Hinata, the next in line to be Hokage. Oh, and Hinata also happens to be the wife of Itachi, and he is the current Mizukage who will do anything his wife asks him to." She opened her eyes, and smiled tiredly at the stunned face in front of her. "Does that answer your question?"

He just nodded mutely, face pale. She had told him about everyone, as well as a rough sketch of her life growing up _after_ starting to live on the island. No one knew about her life before except for the small details, and she planned on keeping it that way.

Movement alerted her from behind Takehiko, and out of instinct, she grabbed him and rolled to the left. She was on her feet as soon as they stopped moving, machete in one hand and lighting dancing about the other. Then the machete dropped from nerveless fingers as she got a good look at what attacked them.

It was a spider, no, tarantula, easily the size of a horse. It faced them, and a high pitched chittering started coming from it. Its fangs were easily the length of her entire arm, and a clear fluid dripped from them. Then it rushed, and she had no more time.

Out of pure instinct, she lashed out with her left hand, the lightning that she had gathered shooting out, fueled by pure chakra and instinct. The arachnid went flying back when it hit dead on, crashing into a wall. The stones crumbled around it, and it left the two of them standing there in stunned silence.

"Was…was that, what you came looking for?"

She looked over her shoulder, and winced. Takehiko was positively ashen, his eyes wide and nearly terrified. He was barely managing to keep his wits about him, but she was grateful that he had.

"I don't know," she returned quietly, eyes scanning the shadows of the temple for more of them. She groaned when the stones covering the spider began to shift, and immediately crouched into a defensive position. More and more stones were pushed out of the way until the tarantula finally emerged, worse for wear, but still alive.

Well, she didn't want to fight, so that left one thing.

"If you can understand me, I don't want to kill you! I only want to talk!"

The spider began to make those strange clicking noises, but she was startled to find that they had a definite edge of annoyance to them. It staggered forward on its hairy legs, and she noted that two of its legs were broken in several places. But it stopped. And stared at them, the multitude of eyes glittering in the afternoon sun still filtering through the dust. She barely managed to stare back defiantly, now positive that these were the summons that Kyuu had told her about.

The staring contest lasted only a couple minutes – that felt like hours, since she was sure it wanted to eat them – before it turned awkwardly and began to lurch towards the back of the temple.

She hesitated, not really wanting to follow a giant spider that could kill her and Takehiko with one bite. Her decision was made when the tarantula stopped and turned, clicking to them impatiently and motioning them to follow with a clawed leg. Swallowing hard, she picked up the machete and sheathed it, before looking to Takehiko.

"You don't have to come with me."

He blinked and that was all it took for his face to firm into stubborn lines. He stood, and she said nothing about the way his hands were shaking. "I told you I'd watch your back. I'm going to do that, no matter what."

She nodded, hiding the relief she felt. She really hadn't wanted to go down there alone, but she would have.

They followed the spider in silence as it entered a huge hole in the wall, easily three times its size. She swallowed bile even as she followed, easily able to imagine the size a tarantula would be if it needed a hole that big. The mental image was nearly enough to make her sick with fear, but she was nothing if not stubborn as hell.

So, they followed. And followed. And followed more, deep into the earth. With no light, and the entrance to the tunnel far behind them, she had no clue if they had been walking for minutes or hours. She was able to guess at least three hours, but didn't want to rely on the estimate. Somewhere in that time, she found that she was holding Takehiko's hand, and even though it made her face flame red when she realized it, she didn't let go of the small comfort.

She let out a small scream when she smashed face first into one of the spider's legs, falling back on her ass. So great was her embarrassment that when the arachnid chattered at her in amusement, she glared at it.

"Shut up you hairy beast. It's not funny."

It only clicked some more, and she just _knew_ it was laughing at her. So, she smacked its leg. "Don't laugh at me! You have no idea what it's like being around something that can eat me!"

More clicking, a question. She felt as though she was having an out of body experience, her head strangely light as she glared at the spider. It didn't even have the balls to turn and face her either. "Yes, you can eat me. I'd put up one hell of a fight, but yea, you could eat me."

It winced – how she knew, she had no clue – and wriggled its broken legs, its clicking condescending. "I got lucky. That was a fight or flight response that let me do that."

Then its clicks became slower, more thoughtful, and she equated it with a humans 'hum' as they thought.

While it was thinking she stood, and picked out one of the hairs that had gotten lodged in _her _hair, and looked at it thoughtfully. She knew from her research that these things were supposed to be able to sting and itch, but she was currently covered with them, and while some had stuck in her skin, there was no sensation other than a light tickle.

The spider started moving again, more slowly and favoring its broken legs, and she took the time to look it over more closely. There was a faint light in the cave, so she wasn't able to get as good a picture as she wanted, but it was enough.

From what she could tell, it was black or dark grey, with lighter grey hairs. There were two white stripes going down each leg, and she nodded to herself.

"What was the nod for?" Takehiko asked quietly, and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"It's a zebra tarantula, I think. I've only seen them in pictures though, because they're jungle arachnids."

The moment she turned around though, she found herself face first against one of its legs again. This time she didn't fall, but staggered back a few steps as she brushed off the hairs.

"Damnit! Stop doing that!"

It laughed at her again, and then lowered its body flat to the ground. After a few moments of them staring uncomprehendingly at it, it chittered in anger and motioned to its back with a leg.

She scowled. "I am not going to get on your back when you have two broken legs. That's just unfair!"

It twisted enough so all eight of its eyes could look at her, and she glared back stubbornly. The cave filled with angry clicks. Yet, she held her ground. "No."

Now it turned around completely and one of its legs darted out, its claws hooking on her shirt and pulling her forward. She wasn't scared though, even though she knew she should be. She put her hands on her hips, glaring at it as it glared at her and clicked.

"No! I said no, damnit! I am not going to let you hurt yourself more just so we have an easier time! For a final time, NO!"

Her shout echoed and made it stop, and she swore that it sighed. The clicking started again, but softer. The leg unhooked, and pointed upwards. She followed, and saw another cave higher up, that only a spider would be able to get to. Her mouth made an O in embarrassment, and she blushed.

"I see. Um…alright, can my companion try to heal you?"

Another clicked question, and she motioned for Takehiko to come closer. He did, and she smiled at the bravery he was showing. "Takehiko, my traveling companion, he can heal."

More clicks, another question. "I don't know if he can heal spiders, but can we at least try?"

A few clicks later it lay down, and stretched its broken legs out, and she knew that it was in serious pain. Takehiko gave her a pleading look, and with a small smile, she kissed his cheek. Getting a wicked idea, she leaned forward a bit more, and blew softly into his ear, making him shiver.

"If you do this, when we get out, I will show you how amazing sex can be."

His head snapped back, and he looked at her for a moment. She could tell he was judging how truthful her words were, and slowly, a wicked grin that was entirely her appeared on his face.

"I'll hold you to that, Sayomi."

She licked her lips as he walked over to the first break, showing none of the fear or hesitation she knew he had. Now she knew they needed to get out of here alive. A chance to teach Takehiko everything she knew about that particular sin? She shivered in anticipation. Yes please.

She was surprised as hell when the spider hissed and twitched, and Takehiko smacked an unbroken leg and glared. "Stop moving! If you don't hold still I'll never be able to do this!"

It clicked, and she snorted. If spiders could pout, this one would be doing so. Takehiko must have heard it to, because he rolled his eyes and went back to his healing.

"I know it hurts, but stop being a baby," he muttered.

She lost it then. She ignored the glares she was getting from them both and collapsed on the floor in laughter, holding her aching stomach.

By the time he was done with one leg and had moved onto the next, she had control of herself, kind of. She was still chuckling as she walked over to them, and the spider was moving – slowly, very slowly, so nothing else moved – its recently healed leg.

"Is it alright?" she asked, and it clicked its assent. "Good!"

So then she proceeded to watch Takehiko, his face screwed up in concentration as he finished healing the other leg. His control wasn't completely perfect, but he was able to do more then she could ever dream. She had the control of Naruto. Namely, she could throw around some high level jutsu without breaking a sweat, but her control was laughable.

In no time it was done, and Takehiko sat back. In the dim light she could see a sheen of sweat on his brow, and had to wonder how much chakra he had left. The spider stretched out its leg, and shuffled so it faced her partner. Takehiko's back went ramrod straight as the spider pushed into his face. It was silent for a moment as she held her breath, wondering if it was going to eat them after all. Then, with a strangely graceful movement, it bowed to him, the tips of its fangs lightly hitting the floor. Takehiko looked absolutely stunned.

"Uh, you don't need to bow to me. I only did it because of her." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at her. The spider's attention shifted to her, and she blinked when it motioned to its back again.

Carefully, she used the leg it provided to balance her and climbed up, sitting cross legged right behind its eyes. Takehiko followed, but when he stumbled slightly, her eyes narrowed.

"You used too much chakra," she accused as he sat behind her. Her face flamed as his legs went to either side of hers, and his arms went around her waist. He sighed tiredly as he put his head on her shoulder, and barely nodded.

"Hai, I did."

He didn't elaborate, but then again, he didn't get a chance to. With barely a few clicks in warning, the spider started to climb the wall. If she hadn't used chakra to stick to it – and been used to climbing trees vertically – she knew she would have fallen off. As it was, they both stayed on easily, and soon they were though the small cave.

They stayed silent as the light grew brighter and brighter, and eventually they emerged from the mouth of the tunnel onto a small ledge. What she saw made her jaw drop open and her eyes bug out. Behind her, she was sure Takehiko was doing the same.

They had entered into a huge cavern, easily twice the size of the island. The walls were covered in webs of various designs and thickness, and bodies moved and twisted among them. She knew they were spiders as well, but considering the size of the cave, she knew her perception of their size was twisted.

As her spider made its way carefully down the wall, she saw others that were smaller, and some that were bigger, all of them in different shapes and colors. Everything stilled as they passed, and beady black eyes trained on them with an intensity that made her want to grab the hilts of her weapons, though she refused. She had come this far, and she really didn't want to end up as spider food by antagonizing them.

It hit the floor, and quickly made its way to the back of the cave, scurrying with a speed that she had only seen insects able to do. In no time they were in the deep shadows, and the spider stopped. She was about to ask why, when movement in front of her stopped her words.

"Shit…"

She knew exactly how Takehiko felt. Uncurling before them was the largest spider she had ever seen; bigger then even those out in the cave. She felt the others gathering behind them, but when eight eyes – the largest easily the size of her! – focused on her, she almost lost any food in her stomach. She was nearly faint with fear, and going by the shaking behind her, Takehiko was too.

"**Who do you bring before me, Heishi?"**

As the spider they were on began to click and chatter, she was too stunned to even realize what it was saying. The words she had heard…she hadn't heard them with her ears. At least, she didn't think that she did. They had been like an echo in her mind…

"**Human children…you healed my son, so I will give you a chance to speak your case. Be wise with your words, for you are greatly outnumbered."**

She hadn't even realized Heishi – as the spider was called, apparently – had stopped conversing until that gravelly voice echoed through her mind again.

"Uh…" She blinked stupidly, and then set her spine with a glare at the huge arachnid. "I came looking for a summons contract."

"**A summons contract, hmm?"** She had the distinct feeling it was laughing at her. **"What makes you think we are summons?"**

"You are intelligent, and larger than normal spiders," she shot back immediately. "And I was told by the Kyuubi no Kitsune that you were here." Not quite true, but close enough for her purposes.

The giant spider twitched in surprise. **"Kyuubi, hmm? That is an interesting development. How is it that you come to know of the Kyuubi?"**

"He is sealed inside my older brother."

"**So he was finally caught. You interest me human. How is it that you are not scared?"**

"Honestly, I'm so scared right now that I'm almost pissing my pants," she said dryly. That one was _very_ true.

"**You hide it well girl. That is to be commended. Why choose my brethren as summons? Arachnids are not well liked."**

Her smile was sharp. "Exactly. I could have chosen from dogs, toads, birds, even scorpions, but arachnids…" She laughed darkly. "I don't know if I could keep fighting if a giant spider appeared on the battlefield."

"**So you merely want us to strike fear into your enemies."**

She raised an eyebrow at the disappointed tone. "Yes, but not for the reason you think. I have seen the power fear can hold. I have seen death in my lifetime, and I have no wish to see more. You will make my enemies run, and that means I don't have to kill them. Also, how many soldiers will return to the battlefield knowing that they might have to face a spider of your fierceness?"

The giant spider – Sayomi was getting a distinct feeling of female from this spider – studied her for a long minute. She refused to budge under the eight-eyed look, even though she wanted nothing more than to fidget. The longer it went on, the more sure she was that this spider was going to announce that she had no interest, and tell the other to eat them. Everything in the cave was deathly silent. No wind, no clicks, no chittering from the other spiders. There was nothing moving, nothing breathing. If she hadn't known better, she would have believed that the others had left.

"**Interesting human…very well."**

Her mouth opened to argue for their lives, and her eyes went wide. She floundered for a moment, since she had been so set on the belief that they were about to die, that the acceptance threw her. It couldn't be that easy, and it sent a chill of unease down her spine.

Behind her, she sensed Takehiko adopt a wary air around him. "You, uh, agree? You'll let me sign the contract?"

"**Hmm, yes. Our last summoner was nearly three hundred years ago, and it had long been in discussion about what we would do if another summoner presented themselves to us. I am curious about the outside world, and you give me the opportunity to satiate that curiosity."**

She felt as though she had stepped into an alternate dimension. There was no way that these massive creatures would accept her this easily. Stirring began in the back of her neck, and she focused on the peripherals of her vision. Now she noticed the movement on the cave walls, and tensed her muscles slightly. But it was enough for her companion to draw his own two machetes that were clipped over each shoulder.

She glared at the boss spider, her hands resting on her own weapons. It began to click and hiss violently, and it also reared back slightly, its claws banging on the barren earth.

"**Ah, so you found me out so quickly, human!" **Now she knew it was laughing at her, but her attention was drawn to the multitude of large, hairy beasts beginning to surround them. It was only their guide spider that stayed in the circle with them, clicking and gesturing rapidly to the approaching hoard.

"**It is true that out last summoner was nearly three hundred years ago. However, he was our only summoner, and he only lasted for maybe a week. He did not understand us, so there for he was not worthy of us." **The surrounding arachnids began to make noise in an odd, thrumming cadence that followed the words spoken by the boss."**In our world, only the strong survive."**

She brought up her hands instantly when the gathering storm broke towards them, her chakra beginning to drain as a thunderstorm whipped up high above her. It had just finished forming when the first spider hit her, a lightning bolt shooting down and into her palm.

Dancing around them as she pumped more chakra into the storm, making it grow, she electrocuted them one by one. She didn't want to kill them, but sometimes it was hard when multiple ones were coming at you at once. On instinct she went for the killing blow, so one in three was being cooked with her power.

With a brief free moment she glanced over her shoulder and frowned. Her partners – because apparently this Heishi had joined their side – were being pressed, and she darted forward. Only to be smacked across the chest by a huge claw, and she only barely saved herself from being embedded into the cave wall. Even so, her legs creaked, and she still made a huge crater. She was able to push off though, eyes up and focused on the boss.

"**Come little human, see if you can beat me and prove that you can summon us."**

She snarled and shot a few lightning bolts up near the ceiling, where sunlight was coming through. Then she was flying at the giant spider, white lightning gathering in one palm and a black Rasengan in the other. A leg came flying at her and she put Naruto's technique to use. It shattered the hairy appendage, and smiled viciously at the screech of pain from the boss spider.

She glanced up as the boss regrouped, and smirked. The extra holes she had made in the roof were doing exactly what she wanted them to. It was a trick she had learned from Sasuke, but until now, it had only been theory in her head. The holes let the heat and humidity in from the outside world, and her thunderstorm was fueling itself now, instead of using her chakra.

Perfect.

Drawing her chakra from the storm, she quickly glanced to her companions, and knew she had to make this quick. Takehiko had blood covering him, but she didn't know if it was his or the spiders. Unfortunately, she was betting on the spiders. Heishi was just as bad, and both of them were being pressed in, fighting desperately.

_Fuck this!_ It was a desperate move she was about to do, but at this point, she didn't care if she got the summons contract. This had turned into a battle for survival, with 100/1 odds.

Sticking to the cave walls, she automatically danced back as she formed hand seals, avoiding the rapidly moving boss arachnid. This should take care of the problem, but she was positive that it could kill her. She might have an affinity to all the elements…but this jutsu was damn near suicidal.

She absently thought, _I really need to up the speed of my hand seals,_ right as the last one was made. Stopping, she gasped as a claw went through her midsection, the smell of ozone becoming almost unbearable within the cave.

Blood bubbled from her mouth as she smirked at the boss, holding the claw with one hand, and stretching out the other one.

"**Kirin!"**

Sasuke's one, original jutsu flared to life, a dragon roaring its way out of the storm clouds and smashing into her. She was merely a conduit though, since it used natural lightning and not something she created. It flowed from her and hit the boss directly in its face, throwing it back into the cave wall. The stone shuddered as it gave out a keening cry before falling still, and she smiled as she fell.

She no longer had the chakra to stick to the walls, and the thunderstorm started to disperse from above them. She barely felt her body hit the ground, and bouncing before rolling to a stop. She made sure to angle her head just enough to see Takehiko and Heishi running towards her, the rest of the spiders spellbound.

Happy they were alive, she closed her eyes just as the stone began to scream and tremble. That was fine with her. She didn't mind being buried in the rubble as long as those damn arachnids came with her.

A loud boom and the hazy form of Takehiko were the last things she experienced before her world faded to black.

Her world came back slowly, in a series of hisses, clicks, and muttered curse words. She couldn't have moved if she had wanted to, so instead, she concentrated on what she was hearing. There was a soft whisper of something, and she could vaguely hear Takehiko and Heishi conversing, though she couldn't make out the words.

Feeling something whisper across her face was enough for her eyes to blink open, and she jerked back with a yell of surprise. Well, she tried to, but come to find out her body was wrapped up like a cocoon. The spider that had been in her face – only slightly larger than a regular tarantula thank Kami – clicked at her angrily. She watched as it walked down her body to where a large red stain was appearing on her stomach, and began to eat the webbing that covered it.

She was quickly fascinated as the spider cleaned the strands off the wound, and she saw a bloody clump of the stuff pressed into the wound. It was pulsing a faint, sickly green yellow color. That was pulled out and consumed, and as soon as it was, the pain started to flow through her body again. She gritted her teeth though, intent on watching what the spider was doing.

It created another ball of webbing and carefully pushed it into the hole, clicking and hissing to itself the entire time. With a brush of a claw over it, the ball began to pulse once again with that nasty light, but the pain disappeared like it was never there. She squeaked when she was lifted, now sitting up and the spider began to wrap her stomach up once again.

Taking the time, she looked around. To her right was a huge hole, and she assumed that it was what was left of the cave. All around it and inside were the tarantulas, and by straining a bit, she could see the prone figure of the boss spider, being taken care of by the smaller, medic spiders like the one she had. Looking to her left, she saw Takehiko fast asleep under the belly of Heishi, and if she didn't know any better, she could swear that the spider was asleep too. She didn't even know if they slept, but he looked like it.

Glancing back down at the spider, she smiled slightly. "Um, can I at least have my arms and legs back?"

The medic spider stopped and looked at her, before chittering loudly. Other spiders raced over, and in no time, the webbing around her legs and arms were eaten, leaving only a tight bandage around her middle. She glanced behind her, and saw another zebra tarantula like Heishi was the one that had propped her up, and apparently was a guard.

A swelling of angry, concerned noises arose from the pit, and she looked over curiously. The boss spider was laboriously standing, and then she hooked her front legs on the edge of the pit. The groan from the boss echoed in her mind, and Sayomi smirked.

She shouldn't have, considering she could barely move on her own due to chakra exhaustion, but she was damn proud that she had defeated that damn arachnid.

All huge, eight eyes trained on her, and the voice that had once been booming, was quiet with pain. **"You win human. You and the boy have proven to be worthy of signing the contract."**

A rose hair tarantula appeared over the lip of the hole as the boss sunk back down, and deposited a large scroll at her feet. She gaped at it. The damn thing had to be the size of the toad summoning scroll! Kakashi's wasn't nearly this big! Then the answer hit her. Gaara's was medium sized, but even the boss scorpion was only half the size of Gamabunta or her boss spider. So, the bigger the summons, the bigger the scroll. Made sense to her.

She unrolled it, marveling at the designs. The paper was a pure white, but the outside of it was a mixture of slate grey, lavender, black, and pale blue. The edge designs were swirls of bright blues and reds, the colors that warned of poison in the animal kingdom. She had to unroll it almost all the way to the end, counting as she went. There were exactly 100 places for people to sign the contract, and only one was taken.

With a deep breath, she bit her thumb, and wetted all her fingertips with the blood. Pressing it to the next open slot, she hissed as her name was engraved above the blood, feeling a brief flash of pain go through her.

"**Be careful of your successors, girl. I don't expect that contract back anytime soon, but I will take it if those you choose aren't worthy enough."**

She couldn't even argue with the soft voice that echoed up from the cave. "I got it boss. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"**See that you do. Tell the boy what I told you when he wakes up. Heishi and his brother are going to be your permanent guards from now on."**

She gaped. "But…I can't go through life with huge ass spiders on my ass!" She whined. "I don't want to scare _everyone!_"

The boss spider laughed. **"Deal with it girl. You're lucky that those are the only two coming with you. You beat me, which means you now have our respect, and loyalty."**

She looked back at the spider behind her, and swore it was smug. "Well shit," she muttered, and sighed, defeated.

"**I'm going to sleep now."**

Sayomi just nodded and felt the oppressive presence of the boss fade from the clearing. She swore all the spiders relaxed after that.

"_She can be such a hard ass sometimes,"_ a voice said, and she looked wildly about. _"What's wrong with you girl? Got ants in your pants?"_

There was a chorus of clicking and hissing, and she twisted around to stare at the spider behind her. "I…heard you talk."

"_Well you did sign the contract idiot. You understood us before, but now you can actually hear our words."_

It didn't take her long to realize that Heishi's brother was as much a smart ass as she was.

"_Brother! Stop pestering the poor girl! Sayomi, why don't you climb on us, and we'll take you where you need to go."_ That voice could only belong to Heishi, and she never thought she would hear such a gentle voice coming from a spider. A spider that was probably the only survivor from his brood of eggs, besides his brother. Only the strong survive after all.

"_Tch. Stop coddling her Heishi. She'll be fine; I'm sure she's dealt with worse." _Even with those words he lowered his body to the ground, and motioned her to climb up. She did after securing the scroll to her back in the manner of Jiraiya, hiding a smile. The medic spider grumbled about stupid humans, and climbed on top of her as she lay down on the furry abdomen.

"_I'll make sure you don't fall off, no matter what this idiot does." _The brother – she would have to get his name soon – snorted, but then Heishi grabbed a _still_ sleeping Takehiko and placed him on the hairy abdomen. Another medic spider also sat on his chest, and now she could see the pulses of that odd yellow green light that was making them stick to the spiders.

Then they were off, and she gave directions to the two spiders, before a light washed over her, and she was falling into a deep, restful sleep.

She knew one thing though. They were on their way home, and she had accomplished what she had set out to do. Plus some.

Oh she couldn't _wait_ to see the look on everyone's faces!


End file.
